Tension
by PassionPoet
Summary: It's always been a friendly atmosphere between the two of them up until recent events...jackgwen w/ a dash of toshowen
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be nothing. There were moments when they'd be walking and he'd slip her hand into his. There'd be times when she gave him a reassuring smile with a lot more feeling then she would admit to herself. Sometimes when they were working on the latest case they'd stop in the middle of work and talk about anything and everything. They'd have that certain look when they looked at each other that everyone knew about, but wouldn't say anything and that was all it was supposed to be.

She still had her life and he still had his very long one. She was with Rhys and he was with Ianto. They accepted it. But lately the tension seemed to be becoming a little too much.

Gwen had allowed Rhys to remember after the whole meat encounter. She had allowed him into _their_ secret. It really was all he had. All he could hold on to. She would never talk to Rhys about Torchwood before. Instead she would talk to him and now he felt replaced. She could go home have a whole conversation about the aliens encountered and she would never converse with old Jack no more.

Jack didn't bother to hide his jealousy and bitterness. He made it seem it was the whole idea that Rhys could talk at any moment that bothered him instead of the jealousy that was bubbling inside him. He never minded Rhys. Rhys kept her sane and brought her back to him. He knew all about him, but just seeing her with him, kissing him, touching him ever so lightly made his insides puke with disgust at the thought of her with him or anyone else. He remembered that kiss Gwen had pulled on the sofa right in front of him and was struck with an idea out of his fury.

It was the middle of the day. Martha was working on a case that Torchwood had overlooked and the rest of his team was perched at their desks working. Gwen was at her station typing up a report. Ianto walked up to Jack offering to get him a coffee when he pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. Ianto closed his eyes while Jack kept his open and intently on Gwen. She didn't look up until Owen yelled "Get a room."

He closed his eyes as her's pierced in their direction. As much as he would have loved to see her seethe with the jealousy he knew she would he had to make it look real or she would just shrug it off. He knew it was wrong to use Ianto this way, but Ianto didn't seem to mind. Jack and Ianto DID love each other, but they were both still free to live their lives accordingly with anyone else if the opportunity arose.

Jack opened his eyes to see Gwen blushing a furious red as she attempted to go back to her work like she had never noticed the pair. Jack licked Ianto's lips and gave a grin of victory at her crushing defeat. Two can play this game he thought and made for his office leaving a speechless and swollen lipped Ianto standing in the middle of the room.

Gwen hated herself for looking. She hated Owen even more for catching her attention and making her look. And he looked so smug with himself she thought angrily. What was she doing? She shouldn't even be feeling jealous. Sure, she knew Ianto and Jack were shagging, but she supposed it didn't bother her because they weren't all affectionate in front of her. But what he had just pulled, it was enough to make her…enough to…oh she couldn't even think because she was so embarrassed with herself and hated the fact that she was actually acting like a child with possession issues.

So, they went on like this for awhile. He was more confident then ever while she was silently feeling miserable as Jack seemed to give Ianto a light kiss every morning in front of her desk or somewhere where she was definitely standing. It had all become a game to him. He reveled in her pink cheeks growing steadily redder every time, but he had to give her credit. She played the part brilliantly, but he could read her like a book.

Gwen decided to bring his smug arse back to reality and switch his happiness with her misery. She smiled cordially to everyone, each smile a truthful smile too as she had no problem with the rest of the team. She made her way to Jack's office and knocked on the door. As soon as she entered she saw Ianto leaving with a smile on his face.

"Gwen, what can I do for you," said Jack ever so innocently taking a seat in his chair.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see how you were doing? You've seemed a bit distracted lately," she said trying to cover up the blush. Damn the man for his effects.

"Have I? Well, I'm fine as you can see," he said his eyes darting to hers.

She had no reason to be angry now because in the next few moments she was about to enjoy this. He enjoyed torturing her with his showy little kisses and beautiful blue eyes. All she needed to do was speak a few words that she knew would trigger him.

She was up to something. He could tell. She was hiding more then she was letting on and he wasn't about to fall for it for a second.

"Just as long as you're okay," she turned to make her way to the door and then stopped, "Oh I forgot."

She pulled out an envelope from her back pocket and handed it to him. He grinned at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he took the envelope from her hand barely touching it, but so wishing he had more contact.

"It's for you," she said taking her hand back and making sure she wasn't doing anything that would give her away.

Jack didn't miss it for a second. He grinned at her not trusting the look in her soft green eyes now matter how seductive they were and opened the manila envelope. He read the contents and instantly paled at the words.

"Rhys and I set a date," she said folding her arms, "I invited everyone and it'd mean a lot to me if you came. You're practically my best friend after all."

It was the only words she could use to describe their relationship which had always seemed to be a mystery to her. Jack looked up at her, his eyes were wet, his mouth was dry and pursed. She instantly regretted this. The pain on his face was almost to much to bear and he didn't deserve to be told like this no matter what he had deliberately put her through for the past few weeks.

"Wow," he said quietly, "So it's really happening isn't it?"

"In a month. Jack?"

"I can't make any promises. I might have to travel to London that week," he said though he was fully aware he was lying through his teeth.

He couldn't stand there and watch her be given away. He couldn't bear the thought of her being truly and forever taken away from him, but he couldn't offer her all the things Rhys was. He couldn't stop this for his own selfishness. It was Gwen's choice and she was leaving him.

"Jack, you have to come. It wouldn't be right without the whole Torchwood team there," she said taking a step forward, but Jack shot her a look and she took a step back.

"I can't make any promises,' he repeated his voice hoarse.

She nodded and made to walk out when another thought just occurred to her. She knew she really shouldn't be bothering him about this especially at the worst of times, but it needed to be asked. she had promised Rhys after all.

"Oh Jack, do you think I can have Saturday off. I'm participating in a charity. I'll work Sunday to make up for it," she said.

Jack only nodded not daring to look at her. She left the room silently. She hadn't done anything wrong. She would have had to eventually tell him when the date was. Rhys had insisted on inviting him though Gwen thought second of it knowing it would be awkward. She had full intention of getting back at him with the whole jealousy thing, but she realized she had taken it a bit too far after seeing the look on his face. She was truly sorry about it, but it was something they both just had to deal with.

Jack sat in his chair holding the manila envelope and invitation in his hand. He felt like knocking things down, breaking various objects, starting some kind of brawl. Anything to keep the hurt from revealing itself from behind close eyelids. It wasn't her fault. He knew it wasn't. If anything all he wanted to do after he broke various items, shouted at her for no reason, but to make himself fell better was throw her engagement ring out the window and just take her against his desk.

The thought sent shivers down his spine and arousal within his blood, but he stopped himself. He wiped his eyes which were moist and threatening tears. He wasn't going to cry over this. He just needed something to keep his mind occupied. Jack stood up and took a deep breath and then went in search of Ianto so he could feel even guiltier about himself, but sustained for now.

* * *

**more chapters to come thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He is going to be shot several times when I find him and then when he comes back he'll be shot another several times!" Gwen bellowed.

Jack stood in his great coat hunched over Tosh looking at the computer screen. He was secretly delighted that he interrupted Gwen's evening, but also a bit guilty. He turned to look at her and instantly his guilt and any rational, moral thinking went out the door. He didn't regret calling her in any longer.

Gwen stood in a long light yellow gold dress. There was a slit in between her chest and material hung loosely around it. Her hair was worn down, but curled. She wore a diamond necklace around her neck which reacted with the light making her eyes sparkle. She looked beautiful and to Jack absolutely sinful.

"Gwen you look very pretty," said Tosh.

Jack stood there drooling for a few minutes. She folded her arms, not pleased at all. She had been in the middle of a charity with Rhys and then Torchwood calls her in last minute. Owen looked at his watch timing how long it would take to realize he was staring and Tosh rolled her eyes.

"Gwen, you've been holding out on us,' he said putting on his flirtiest tone ever.

"Cut the crap Jack. I asked you to give me Saturday night off for this one charity thing and here you are calling me to get my arse down here as fast as possible."

"A very nice arse indeed," he said circling her.

She hit him on the arm with her bag. Tosh snorted.

"All I know is the world better be coming to an end or it'll be the last arse you see for a long time."

"Is that a promise?"

"Jack," Owen drawled, "Alien threat. Remember?"

"Right," he said finally taking his eyes off her chest long enough to focus, "We had another weevil attack."

"What?" Gwen gritted her teeth.

Ianto came from the kitchen carrying a tray of coffees and he saw Gwen curl her hand into a fist. He quickly set them down as he saw her anger boil up in her.

"You called me out of a charity function because you couldn't handle catching a weevil. You've done it before. Why am I needed so badly?"

"Gwen, do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to pull you out of something important like this charity for something as insignificant as a weevil?"

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes. So apparently this was much more interesting then just one weevil.

"There's two weevils. C'mon team," Jack called as he made for the Hub exit.

Apparently not. Gwen's eyes shot open and she glared at him.

"Gwen, man the computers. We don't want you getting all dirty on us, but then again…"

Gwen picked up one of Ianto's coffee mugs and threw it at the retreating form that was Jack. He ran out the door smiling like an idiot and she took a deep breath. She pressed a comm to her ear.

"You better be back in less than one hour," she told him.

"Please with you at the Hub looking the way you do I'll be back in ten minutes," he called back in, "And what kind of charity function makes you dress up anyways?"

"The kind where you're being auctioned off as a date," she answered, "And Jack don't even think about it."

"What?"

"You know. I know that tone."

"What? It's for a good cause," he answered still grinning.

Jack slammed the door to the SUV. Tosh, Owen and Ianto following behind. Gwen used Tosh's tracking system to track down the weevil.

"Go right, two alleys down and your there," she told him.

"And Rhys is okay with this?" Jack answered following her directions and taking out his gun. Tosh and Owen went around for the other weevil while Ianto went with him.

"He's being auctioned too. My cousin asked us to participate," she answered, "Now pay attention. You don't want to die again do you?"

Jack and Ianto caught sight of the weevil and weevil sprayed it. The weevil dropped to the ground instantly and then came flying back up. Jack screamed as the weevil bit into him and dropped to the floor. Ianto shot it in between the eyes and it fell on it's back.

"What happened?" Gwen yelled.

"Oh the usual, "Ianto answered, "We found the weevil, weevil attacked, Jack died and weevil got shot."

"Oh well just as long as everything's under control," Gwen said just as sarcastically as Ianto.

Jack breathed deeply coming back to life. He then put his hand to his comm. and responded, "So Gwen how much does it cost to take you out?"

"It figures he starts to flirt the minute he comes back to life," Owen yelled in the comm.

"It was just a question, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm flirting."

"Jack please. You just looking at someone alone counts as flirting," Owen returned.

Gwen grinned despite herself. It was amusing the first time to see Jack's face when she walked in and it was normal for him to flirt with anything and everyone, but he had put on extra charm the minute he saw her.

"Are you guys going to be all right," she called into the comm. still grinning.

"Yeah we should be fine," Ianto answered into the comm.

"Well I'm off. See you really didn't need me after all did you? Now I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," she called, "Goodnight."

Gwen shut off her comm. and smiled fully before making for the Hub exit.

* * *

"Somebody's in trouble," Owen hummed as he walked in. 

Tosh stared at him wondering what he was talking about when she heard the voices. It was happening more and more. Her wedding was just a week away and he had become more irritable then ever. Whenever he saw her he made up some excuse just to fight with her. The atmosphere between them had changed dramatically and everyone noticed.

He was more seductive with Ianto when she was around silently telling her I'm shagging him because of you, he yelled at her for little things such as a spelling error on a report, and now after a disastrous day out in the field he had a real reason to yell at her and was ashamed that he was enjoying it.

"I told you stay behind me and you deliberately disobeyed me," he yelled making sure the whole hub could hear.

"Well I'm sorry, but he was going to hurt that woman."

"That's no excuse. If you had followed my instructions that woman would have been fine along with the other ten people."

"Don't tell me," Tosh started scared thinking someone was killed.

"No nobody died he's just mad that I didn't do his way of handling things," said Gwen walking away from him.

"No, nobody died, not this time, but what about next time," he said leaning over her shoulder taking in her scent and hiding every caring emotion that threatened to show up.

"Look I made a mistake. Nobody died. We got out alive. Let it go," she said frustrated.

"Me getting shot in the head five times does count you know."

"But you can't die can you?"

"Not the point," he spat as he pulled her by the arm to his office stating clearly he wasn't going to let this go, but she pulled against him.

"Fuck off, Jack," she said glaring at him as she freed her arm, "What is wrong with you? All this week you've been on my case. Every little thing I do ticks you off."

"Oh that's nice Gwen. Swearing at your boss is going to solve everything and don't change the subject," he yelled getting angrier by the second.

"Speak for yourself. If anything you're changing the subject to avoid having to answer my question. Now is there something you have a problem with? Talk to me," she said trying to soften her voice though the way he was acting was making her angry.

"No thanks, and if I did have a problem I'd take my cue from you and just screw Owen to deal with it," he said before he could stop himself.

She slapped him across the face. He deserved it. For the past few weeks he had been acting in a childish manner and she brought him back. Before he could apologize she was out the door and on her way home.

Owen and Tosh turned their heads as they saw him look to them. What he had said was unforgiveable. It wasn't like he was so innocent either. Ianto handed him an icepack without a word and headed off in search of something to keep him busy while trying to forget what he had just witnessed.

Jack just went to his office and took a seat. He replayed the conversation in his head thinking through what he had said. What was wrong with him? He should be happy for her. She deserved to have a normal life with Rhys. She loved Rhys and he needed to accept that. Why it bothered him so much was a complete mystery to him.

He tried to work up the nerve to call and apologize, but he couldn't do it. Instead he poured himself a drink sat back and attempted to drown the last of sorrows in it. He made a silent toast to Gwen's new life hoping that it was everything she deserved and wanted. He was not included.

Gwen lay in bed tossing and turning. Her head ran wild with thoughts. How could he say such a thing to her? The whole idea just made her angry. How could be so cruel and so cold and yet so incredibly wonderful? She had to stop thinking like this. It was like emotionally cheating on Rhys and she didn't want to do that.

Gwen turned over and tried to get some more sleep shoving Jack to the back of her mind. Even if she did tell Jack how she felt it wouldn't work. There were too many problems that kept them from each other and she needed to accept that even if she wasn't ready too.

Gwen awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Rhys must've already left for work. She turned to find a note on the pillow. It read I can't wait to marry you, love Rhys. She smiled at it. He was so charming and she loved him so much. Things have become easier especially since he now knew what she did for a living.

Gwen stood up and began to dress for work when he phone went off. She picked it up and read a text message from Jack. It read to meet him at ------ street. She sighed and finished getting ready.

Gwen jumped out of her car in front of the street. She looked around for the police cars that usually gave away where the others were, but she saw none. It was right by the bay not far from the Hub. She spotted Jack sitting on a bench in front of a hot dog stand and went over.

"They putting alien drugs in the hot dogs?" she asked sarcastically.

"Cooper, shut up and sit down," he told her frustrated.

His hair was messy and his expression was blank. She reluctantly took a seat while he took a breath. He grinned and held out a hot dog to her.

"Weiner?"

"Is this your way of apologizing?" she asked raising an eyebrow

He smiled and chuckled at the expression on her face. She only looked at him confused trying to hold back a smile. Damn the man. Whenever he smiled she always just wanted to smile with him.

"Gwen, you are unlike anyone I've ever met," he told her, "Do you want the hot dog or not?"

"No thank you," she told him shifting uncomfortably, "Why are we here?"

"Preferably I would have liked to show you the view from the rooftop, but…well," he said still not answering her question.

Jack stared ahead not daring to look at her while Gwen only stared at him in contemplation. It was a practice she never grew tired of especially when it was just him and her. He was so secretive. She wanted to laugh at herself really. Here was a man that she was in love with and he still kept so much from her. With Rhys there were no secrets, especially not anymore. Jack on the other hand was mysterious, but a good man nevertheless.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," he said finally turning to her, "I was out of place."

"Apology accepted," she said calmly turning from him and looking out.

He followed her gaze and then looked back at her again.

"You sure you don't want this hot dog because I'm just going to throw it out. We can split it," he told her.

She looked at him narrowing her eyes with the wind blowing her hair across her face. The look she was giving him was driving him crazy. There was a piece of hair that he desperately wanted to brush away. It would be normal. To do something like act on a feeling would be normal and he'd be being normal with her if only for this moment and he couldn't do that. He wasn't normal. In fact he was _wrong._

But Gwen never saw him as wrong. In fact she never treated him any different then she would any person. She worried for him and cared for him unconditionally. The Doctor, a man that Jack had loved more then anything, tried to run away, but she didn't. She always stuck by him putting her whole trust in him even if she didn't agree. She was there and she would always be there. That fact alone would have to be comforting enough for Jack.

She grinned as he held out the hot dog, "I'm sure. No, thanks. Last time I saw you eat a hot dog scarred me for life."

Jack grinned at the fond memory and she lightly hit him for thinking such dirty thoughts. He laughed at her and she smiled at him. He calmed down as an awkward silence fell between them. Gwen looked out to the bay while Jack kept his eyes on her. Her hair blew with the wind and her smile began to falter.

She sighed and didn't dare look at him, "I'm going to marry him Jack."

Something in him died a little at these words. He knew them, but she was making it very clear her intentions. He hid his emotions only too well and looked to the horizons.

He responded, "Yeah I know."

The clouds moved with the wind. The earth was still turning, but as they sat together in each other's cold and heartbroken presence the earth seemed to stop if only for a few seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for your fantastic reviews and reading. Special Thanks to ****Baebeeboo****MythStar**** Black Dragon(Maria ****Kyizi****batanu****Kazz**** the 13****th,****Terriah****, Kateg123, Super ****Spazz**** Attack, ****MusicIsLife****-x, ****Glinda****, Pandora of ****Ithilien**** and Crazy Psycho Book Freak. You guys have given me the strength to continue this. All right here's the next bit and I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 3

Gwen sat in front of the mirror. Her hair was curled, but hidden by the veil. Her white gown flowed making a trail along the ground. Her makeup had been applied with special care and everything around her seemed to stream with its own rhythm. Her mother was in the church greeting everyone, her family sat in the pews waiting and Rhys stood in the front with excitement and anticipation.

Gwen frowned and stared dazedly away from the mirror thinking. She kept telling herself it was premarital jitters, but when all she could think about was Jack then it was something else entirely. She loved Rhys and she couldn't keep doing this. She was going to marry him and that was that. He had always been there for her, cherished her, cared for her and loved her and he would continue to for the rest of their lives. She would do the same. She owed it to him. He was a good man. Sure, he was a little impatient and a bit of a rant, but she loved that about him.

But she loved Jack for different reasons. Stop it she told herself. The last thing she needed was to be having regrets especially now. It wasn't as if he was going to run through the doors asking her not to get married. It wasn't as if he'd screw the reasons they couldn't be together just so they could. It would be a hopeless relationship and it was dead before it even started. They both knew that.

Gwen took a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Gwen didn't turn around at the sound of the knock at the door.

"Gwen, sweetie, it's time," came her mother's voice.

A tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and took another breath.

"Gwen what's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," she said putting on a false smile, "I just can't believe…well this is it."

Her mother smiled and nodded. Gwen stood and looked herself over in the mirror

"You look beautiful," came the sound of Toshiko entering the room.

Gwen turned around to the door and smiled. Toshiko wore a simple red dress with Owen on her arm.

"Check you out," said Owen as he gave a wolf whistle. She grinned at him in his black suit.

"I'll see you then in five minutes," said her mother giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving the room.

"Ianto's in the pew. He's got his video camera. Our first ever Torchwood wedding. I don't know who's more excited him or your mother," Tosh giggled.

Gwen smiled again and took out a tissue to stop the tears before they began again.

"Is Jack here too," she asked.

Owen coughed and Tosh looked away. Gwen already knew the answer, but Tosh and Owen's behavior only confirmed it. Maybe it was better this way. If Jack were sitting in the pews she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She sighed and looked at her two friends.

"Ready," Tosh asked trying to give a reassuring smile.

"As I'll ever be."

Tosh and Owen left back through the door. Gwen glanced at herself a final time. She tried to assure herself that she was doing the right thing, but even that felt wrong. She loved Rhys she kept telling herself and she did. That would have to be enough.

The organ began to play and she knew it was time. With a final breath Gwen left the room and met her father just behind the doors that would lead to the aisle. The bridesmaids had already begun their walk and it was only when the traditional song of "Here Comes the Bride" did Gwen step forward into a new future.

* * *

He had been driving all night. There had been an alien attack that he had just finished investigating on his own and now he was driving to nowhere with constant thoughts flowing through his mind. Today was the day that he would let Gwen Cooper go and all he wanted was to find a distraction. Apparently someone had mercy on him and gave him one. 

Jack pulled up Tosh's computer and ran a search on the threat. He had destroyed one in the village he had come from, but they were spreading. It was unlike any alien they had encountered and it was lethal. Jack couldn't think of any better challenge. The signal was slow, but as he waited and drove on the road to nowhere he thought.

He still had Ianto and he did love Ianto and Ianto surely loved him, so why was Gwen's marriage so annoyingly nagging at him. Maybe because while he loved Ianto he was in love with…he shoved those thoughts from his mind. Even if he was, she was in love with Rhys and that wouldn't end well. He couldn't ruin her chance at happiness for his own selfishness. He knew it would never work. He'd be lucky if he'd make it work with Ianto let alone Gwen.

Jack was a complicated man in truth. His secret and mysterious life was what kept anyone from truly getting close. He surrounded himself with barriers. He could have had Gwen. With one move she would have been his and he knew it, but those barriers kept them from colliding.

He hated the barriers he had put up, but they were for his team's protection and he knew it. He would never truly let them in. If he did they were in even more danger of getting hurt and he couldn't bear to even think of it.

The signal beeped on the screen and Jack's eyes widened. He typed in a few commands and zoomed in. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Toshiko.

Toshiko sat in between Owen and Ianto in the second row. Ianto was fiddling with the camera and Owen was busy flirting with a woman behind them. As the ceremony was about to begin her cell phone vibrated. She took it out and whispered hoping not to disrupt anything.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Toshiko, you, Owen and Ianto have to get everyone out of there."

"What? Why?"

"There are dangerous creatures heading in your direction although I don't know why. You've got to get everyone out of there. I'm on my way."

"In the middle of Gwen's wedding? Now?"

Jack could hear 'Here comes the bride' playing in the back. He tried to push it from his mind, "Tosh just get-"

"Tosh look out!"

There was a scream and the line went dead. Jack stared at the phone and then raced towards the church where he hoped he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The creatures came from nowhere. They had just stormed in without notice and a scream from the back row let everyone know while another creature jumped through the window trying to claw the first person it came upon. They were red, weevil like, but not. They had wider mouths and big claw like hands. They roared as they entered the church with a lust for blood gleaming in their eyes.

Tosh, Owen and Ianto took out their guns and began to shoot trying to protect as many guests as possible. Ianto grabbed Gwen's hand before she could protest and handed her a gun. More were coming as they scrambled out of the church. It was then that they realized that it wasn't just the church that was being invaded, they were all around.

They began to shoot as many as possible. One made for Tosh, but Owen shot it in between the eyes. She put her hand over her chest and he nodded to her as he reloaded and ran for the others. Ianto was busy fighting one with his bare hands while Gwen struggled against another. It's large teeth bit at her and reached for her face. She pushed it off while it tore a bit of her dress.

Thunder echoed throughout the sky as Jack stopped the vehicle carrying his own set of guns and ammunition. Tosh shot another as it attempted to jump Ianto who had finished struggling against his creature.

"You all right?" he asked as he made his way through the crowd of screaming people.

"Yes," said a flustered Tosh, "What are they?"

"An evolution of alien. I tracked one down to a village. I talked him into talking if you catch my drift. They have no planet and they're trying to take over this one. There aren't too many, but nevertheless."

Jack shot another, its head exploding just as it was about to jump them. Tosh, Ianto and Jack shielded their eyes as the alien brain guts rained down on them.

"That's not ordinary thunder either," said Jack looking up to the sky, "That's their ship. Tosh get in SUV and try and contact them. Tell them to stop the invasion or they will have Torchwood to deal with. Ianto with me."

As Tosh ran through the crowd Ianto pulled Jack in for a short kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"In case we die," Ianto answered simply and then began to pull Jack through.

The crowd was beginning to disperse and they could make out everything clearly enough.

"Jack," Owen shouted as he plugged a few more bullets into a creature.

Ianto began to shoot as four more came right at them. They continued to move towards the men when three bullets came from behind and hit three in the backs of their heads while the other ran off.

"That was for ruining my wedding," said a breathless and aggravated Gwen.

Jack looked her over. Her dress was torn and covered in gore, mud and blood, her hair was loose and messy, her veil had fallen back somewhere in the church, her face was dirty with mud and to Jack she was most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Gwen!" Rhys' voice came from the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen.

Gwen turned to see as the fourth creature launched at her. Jack shot at it while Rhys pushed through trying to get to her. It was then when she saw it. Not a few feet from where she was standing. Rhys was seconds from her while a creature looked up from gorging on another victim.

"Rhys! Look out," she ran for him.

"Gwen," Jack tried to stop her.

She was only seconds. She could save him, but no it was too late. The creature jumped as she began to shoot and it jumped onto Rhys. Its claws plunged straight into his chest and Rhys stood shaking looking straight into the devil's eyes. Gwen shot it a final time and its head exploded, but not before Rhys collapsed to the ground.

"No," she screamed.

There was a roll of thunder and all the creatures were transported back to their ship. Tosh must've contacted them Jack thought. Hard and unforgiving rain poured on the streets. It beat with the sound of Gwen's heartbeat as she ran towards him. Tears were already making their way down her cheeks and the fact that it had begun to rain didn't help either. Gwen took Rhys into her arms trying to stop the blood from dripping down. She hit him softly a few times trying to make him stay conscious.

"Owen help!" she called.

Jack, Owen and Ianto came over in an instant.

"Please, Owen you have to help him," she begged.

His breaths were coming in fast. Owen took out his needle injecting it into the wound as blood spilt from his mouth. Jack kneeled next to Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder which she immediately shrugged off. There would be no consolation, not today because Rhys WAS going to live.

"C'mon Rhys stay with me," Owen encouraged.

"I did it. They're gone," came Tosh's voice, but was quickly silenced at the sight.

More thunder echoed throughout the sky. This couldn't be happening. Not today. Today she was supposed to be taking her first step to being a wife, not a widow. None of it was right. He had looked so handsome as she walked up that aisle. All thoughts of Jack left her mind and all she saw was him. She loved him so much. She was willing to risk her life for him and she'd be damned if he died.

"C'mon Rhys. Not today," she told him.

"Gwen," Rhys said weakly.

"Owen," Gwen encouraged.

Tears were falling fast. The rain was distorting all of her surroundings and the only clear one was Rhys lying there in her shivering arms. Owen began on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Gwen," Rhys tried again. His voice was hoarse and desperate and he could feel it crawling through him. His limbs were going into shock. Everything was starting to disappear. More blood poured from his mouth, "Don't cry."

"I'm not," she said though she knew she was lying. Even through the rain he could tell.

"Gwen," he spoke slowly and he was…smiling, "This is the last time I'm going to see your maddening pretty face and I don't want to see you crying-"

"Don't speak like that," she practically yelled. The rain poured harder and she was taking deep breaths. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly as if it would give some energy to keep him going. Her voice had grown weak, her crying continued and she was begging, "Rhys fight it. Fight it, Rhys. Please. I love you," she whispered.

His eyelids were fluttering open and close. He was trying to, but he so wanted to give in. It was useless. This was it he could feel it.

He smiled at her and she tried to give him a reassuring smile, but all she felt was numbness.

"Now there's my beautiful Gwen," he whispered and slowly but surely shut his eyes. The last of his breaths died with the wind and Gwen could feel her heart giving out as she looked upon the form that was Rhys.

"NO!" she screamed trying to get him to wake up again. She cried hysterically begging him to come back to her, "Please. Please. Rhys, come back to me. Please."

She broke down on his chest as she still held him in her arms. The blood dribbled across her dress and made marks with her face as she tried to kiss him back to life, "Come back. Please."

The world was collapsing around her and she couldn't stand it. She was like a whimpering child. She cried and screamed and begged for him to come back. Everything within her was dying. Everything around her was distorted and the only thing she could feel was anguish and grief as she cried for her dead man and when she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder again she attacked.

She slid Rhys to the ground and turned to the kneeling Jack hitting him on his chest screaming, "Bring him back. Bring him back."

It was his fault! He brought Torchwood on her and Rhys and she hated him for it at this moment with every fiber of her being. Jack tried to stop her. The wind went with the rain and he tried to grab her hands to steady her.

"Jack fucking Harkness! Son of…Bring him back," she yelled, "Bring him back."

She broke down on him just as before and all he could do was hold her. She was ten times more heartbroken, ten times angrier, and he was ten times sorrier. There was no rift that could be opened, no glove, no kiss of life. There was nothing he could do to help her. There was nothing he could do to save Rhys or Gwen from this in justifying heartbreak. All he could do was hold her as she cried in his arms

He was grateful for the rain in a way because as his team gathered around to watch him hold a falling apart Gwen, no one could tell that he was crying too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello just wanted to thank ****Glinda, ****MusicIsLife****-x, ****Kazz**** the 13****th****, Kat Ranger, kateg123, ****MythStarBlackdragon****, Super ****Spazz**** Attack, Starlite1, Pandora of ****Ithilien**** and ****Baebeeboo**** for your amazing reviews and responses to my story and I hope you continue to enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing it.**** Chapter 4 was a sa****d one and chapter 5 is still a bit depressing**** so you****'****r****e**** warned but from then on it should get better so…well anyways I will ****shutup**** and let you read the story so I hope you enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dirty old pub like this," asked the bartender placing a drink down in front of her.

It was her third glass and she was just getting started. Normally she didn't drink that much. Maybe a beer or two, but lately she just couldn't seem to get enough alcohol consumption. When she wasn't getting pissed she was at home hiding under her covers crying her eyes out. It had been three weeks since Rhys' death and two and a half weeks since the funeral.

Jack had given her time, but he didn't mention how long. As far as she was concerned Torchwood was the farthest thing from her mind. If anything she blamed Torchwood for this disaster. She sighed. She knew in her heart it wasn't Torchwood or Jack's fault for any of it, but she just couldn't face up to it.

"It's a long story," said Gwen knocking back another drink.

"I've been here for twenty three years. There isn't one story that I haven't heard."

Gwen could probably name one hundred things that he had never heard of starting with a cyberwoman to sleeper agents to cannibalism, but she decided to keep her story simple. It was nice having someone to talk to about her latest grief without going into too much detail and giving away anything too 'alien'.

"My fiancé died," she told him staring into her glass. The words bit mercilessly at her lips sending a cold sensation down her spine. She couldn't believe she had just said them.

"Oh lass, I'm so sorry," he said consolingly, "May I ask how?"

"He was attacked and killed," she said. It was a straight and to the point answer. She didn't bother to add he was attacked by an alien, his insides on the outsides and she held him as he died in her arms on their wedding day. She pushed back the tears that were already starting to erupt. To early for tears she thought. She'd have to wait until after she'd gotten home, vomited from too much alcohol and then crawled back into bed to spend another night like this crying.

"I'm sorry," he said again pouring her another glass of whisky, "On the house."

"Thank you," she grinned at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you by yourself or are you staying with friends or something? Not that it's any of my business, but considering the rate you're going…I prefer my customers to get home alive," he smiled.

"That's very caring of you."

"Yes, well if I let all my customers leave drunk they might get killed and the next thing you know I'm out of business," he joked trying to lighten up the mood. His attempts were sweet, but it was really doing nothing for the way she felt right now.

"I'll be fine thank you," she grinned again.

She stared looking into nothingness caught in her own thoughts of the recent events. She leaned on her elbow looking into the almost empty glass as though it would provide the answers she needed to sort out her life. She got a whiff of her hair and winced. The first thing she needed to do in this life sorting business was take a shower.

She lifted her fifth glass making a silent final toast to Rhys. The liquid burned her throat, but she openly welcomed it. She grabbed her bag and began to head for the door. She needed to let Rhys go and she needed to focus on her work more than anything to prevent something like this ever happening again. She would never forget Rhys she was sure, but she couldn't sulk forever. She had to stay strong and maintain a perspective if not for herself then for her job because it demanded her full attention whether she was truly willing to give it or not.

Gwen took a deep breath and looked back into the nice cozy spot she had just left. She was just couldn't bear the idea of going home alone. She could only wish that when she got there Rhys would be snuggled up in bed waiting for her with his usual dreamy grinning expression. She smiled at the thought of him and then quickly frowned at the thought of him truly being gone.

"One more drink couldn't hurt," she said quickly to herself walking back into the pub.

* * *

It was three- thirty in the morning when Jack got the call. A young woman with dark brown hair and green eyes staggered out of the pub very drunk and left her phone at the bar. This number was the most dialed, so Jimmy, as that was the bartender's name, called. He was very concerned. The woman looked as though she couldn't talk without slurring let alone get home without trouble. 

Jack had been driving for about an hour. He had stopped by the bar and picked up her phone and then went to check on Gwen at her flat or at least that's what he would have done if she were home. At this point he was beginning to get a bit worried. Jack shivered in the night as he made his way back to the SUV, but told himself it was just the cold.

He ran a trace on her and found her with ease. He just hoped she wasn't in any kind of danger. It was one thing with aliens, another with humans. For all he knew she could have been in a dumpster somewhere. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath at this thought. No, he told himself. She can handle anything that comes after her…even if she is slightly intoxicated…even if she doesn't have her cell phone…or her gun. Jack put more pressure on the petal with his foot and made for where the signal was coming from.

He walked through the entrance in the dead of night. Normally grave yards at night were legend to be a scary thing, but to Jack it was just a place where bodies were laid to rest. The night was breezy and the moon gave off a perfect shine to the atmosphere. It was cloudless and for a moment Jack could have sworn he saw a star, but no, not tonight.

He saw her there kneeling in front of the tombstone. Her figure was limp, her hair greasy and her eyes bloodshot from crying. With a shivering hand she placed a white rose on top of it and let a few more tears slip from her eyes. He quietly watched her not daring to make a sound, but she knew him too well for that.

"What do you want?" her voice was calm and strong while her emotional state of being was heartbroken.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'd recognize your scent anywhere," she said trying to wipe her tears, but only wound up hitting her face with her hand. Man, she was pissed and she knew it.

"Let me take you home," he told her.

Gwen didn't move. She kneeled there slumping only staring at the name. She traced the letters with her hand trying to convince herself this was all a nightmare and she'd find herself embraced in his warm arms in the morning. Jack walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off or move it. She let his touch linger on her skin. It was the first comfort she had truly felt since the whole ordeal.

"Gwen," he encouraged.

She stood up slowly wiping away her final tears. Jack put his coat around her and walked her to the SUV. Gwen only looked back once and it was the last time she would look back. The world, whether she agreed or not, would continue to spin without him and aliens would continue to attack. Torchwood needed her and she needed them now more than ever. Jack needed her by his side and she in turn needed him just as much.

As soon as he opened the front door to her flat, she made for the bathroom. Jack did the polite thing and held her hair away from her face while gently rubbing her back. He put her greasy hair back into a bun, washed her hands and face. She only looked at him with a blank expression as he changed her into comfortable pajamas. Normally he would roam every single part of her, but not now. Tonight he wasn't her boss or an unrequited lover. Tonight he was her friend. It was all he could offer.

He didn't dare make eye contact with her. He hated seeing her like this. She was almost as broken as he was and it broke his heart to see this woman who once stood so high, stumble and fall. _But she'll get up again._ She always would. She was his Gwen and his Gwen was the strongest person he knew. She was a constant that he could always have faith in. She was always there for him and the team and it was nice being able to be there for her. And he always would be he thought for as long as she lived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here's the next part but just wanted to thank everyone again for their incredible reviews including Kat Ranger, Kazz the 13****th****, Remote Control Princess, Terriah, Seshat, Pandora of Ithilien, Super Spazz Attack, Rhosyn-x, Baebeeboo, Glinda, Mythstar black dragon, kateg123 and WhoKnows909. Your encouragement is what keeps me writing and I hope I don't disappoint so.****.here's the next bit and I hope you like**

* * *

Chapter 6 

She hadn't spoken to him since that night. She couldn't bring herself to do it. The only time they talked was when it was work related and since rift activity had been scarce, it was very quiet. Ianto, Tosh and Owen noticed, but didn't say anything. Gwen wasn't angry with Jack or with them anymore, but she still kept to herself.

Ianto had helped her clear out Rhys' things and it was then that she realized she was going to be fine. She just needed to take it one day at a time.

"Do you guys want to go for a drink later?"

Owen, Ianto, Tosh and Jack looked up surprised. Gwen had been a bit antisocial for the past month now and it was surprising to hear she actually want to go out. She was tired of living her life like this and by reestablishing her relationship with the team it would be the first step to moving on or so she supposed. She had missed them and the old fun times they had together.

"Yeah, yeah," Ianto smiled shaking his head, "That'd be great."

"Just like old times yeah?" Tosh smiled.

"I'll come, but I can't drink. Undead remember?" said Owen.

"Jack?" she asked smiling

When was the last time he had seen her smile like that? It had been too long. It wasn't one of those reassuring fake smiles either. Her eyes smiled with this one gleaming with a kind of hope and he couldn't possibly resist.

"Yeah, we can do with a night out. We've been trapped in here too long," said Jack grabbing his coat and already heading for the door, "I'll buy."

"No, Jack, it's okay. I'll buy. I want to," Gwen said following them out.

"Well, that's great. Every time I could drink I always wound up buying. Now I'm dead, I can't drink and you two are fighting over paying," Owen said.

Gwen smiled at him and put a consoling hand on his shoulder. He put his own reassuring hand on top of hers while she linked arms with Ianto. Tosh and Jack walked ahead soon getting into deep discussion about nanogens or something that Gwen was sure she wouldn't understand. It felt like old times and it was nice going out without having to worry about the end of the world.

They walked to the nearest pub which was not far at all and made themselves comfortable in a nearby booth. Gwen went directly to the bar and ordered them drinks. When she got back she found Ianto, Jack and Owen had deserted the table.

"Where are the guys?" Gwen asked Tosh setting the drinks down.

"Ianto's talking to some sweet red head over there," she pointed to another booth, "Old friend from college apparently, Jack's flirting with triplets up front, and Owen didn't tell me where he went and only that it was a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Yep," said Tosh taking a glass as Gwen moved in next to her, "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Too late," said Gwen smiling towards a small stage where Owen was standing holding a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Owen and tonight is karaoke night. I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special computer geek who means a lot to me."

Tosh stared wide eyed and Gwen couldn't suppress a laugh as Owen began to sing an old Elvis Presley tune "The Wonder of You". A stunned Jack looked out and covered his ears immediately while Ianto proceeded to try and ignore it. All right so Owen could not hit the high notes, but it was the thought that counted. He walked over to where Tosh was sitting singing to her while attempting an Elvis impression with his hips. Gwen laughed as Tosh blushed profusely.

"That's the wonder," he almost finished.

"Incoming," Gwen whispered as she prepared to cover her ears at the last high note.

"The wonder-"

Tosh got up immediately. He was cut off by her lips against his own and the cheer of a drunken crowd at seeing the two. Gwen couldn't suppress a smile at the young couple. The moment was ruined however when a drunk yelled, "Get a room."

Jack saw Gwen looking at Tosh and Owen. She seemed so happy. He was glad things were getting better for her. He caught her eye for a moment and gave her one of his prize winning smiles. She grinned back and the turned to Tosh and Owen who had just returned to the table. Yes, Gwen thought, things were going to be okay

* * *

"Watch out," Tosh yelled as another blast came right at her and Owen. 

The factory they had been investigating had been using the parts of a fire breathing, flying alien that had come through the rift. Owen shot at the men who were shooting at them while attempting to not get burned by the flames of the loose alien.

Jack hid behind a tank shooting where he could with Gwen right next to him. There was one image going through his mind right now and it surely wasn't alien related, mostly.

"I cannot believe you kissed her," he yelled while avoiding another few bullets.

"You said to distract her," she yelled back shooting at other various men.

"I didn't mean with your lips!"

"Yeah, well you know you're the one who told me to do what you would in this situation and-"

"-you literally did what I would do," Jack interrupted. Although her little snog didn't mean anything the thought of Gwen with any person, man or woman, irritated the hell out of him especially now that she was back on the market.

"Well, I didn't see you complaining. In fact I saw that thumbs up sign," she countered.

"That was Ianto," said Jack throwing a bomb in the men's direction and pulling her head into his jacket as it went off behind them.

Jack reloaded his gun and motioned for Gwen to follow him.

"Gwen? Jack? You still alive?" Owen called into the comm..

"Unfortunately," said Gwen looking at Jack. He was never going to let her forget this.

"What was that?" Tosh asked.

"Yes, we're alive," Gwen answered as she followed Jack close behind when suddenly a bullet grazed her arm and she fell to the floor in pain whimpering.

"Gwen," Jack yelled as he ran back to her. The middle aged woman whom Gwen had made out with before stood there holding a gun. She cocked it again preparing to aim when Jack shot six bullets at her. He knew she was already dead at three, but after he plugged her in with three more and stood over her lifeless body he couldn't resist, "Nobody kisses my girl."

He then ran back to Gwen who managed to lift herself up, but was clutching her arm.

"You've got to get out of here," he told her with worry in his voice.

"Jack, I can still shoot I'll be fine," she fought. She wasn't in the mood to argue especially with the pain riding through her, but she wasn't about to stand down now.

"Gwen, I'm not losing anyone today," he pulled her into an empty, dark hallway away from the shooting. Gwen tried to fight him, but didn't have the energy too.

"And you're not going too," she yelled back, "Now listen here Jack. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself without you getting all protective on me. I'm not running away."

"You are injured!"

"And has that ever stopped me?!"

Jack and Gwen hit the floor as an explosion erupted just behind the door they had come. Her arm began to hurt even worse and blood was seeping through more than ever as she clutched at it. Men who were not Torchwood were coming in their direction and they did not have enough ammunition to fight them off. Jack quickly pulled Gwen to her feet dragging her away from the area.

"Owen, Tosh!" he yelled into the comm, "Ianto."

"I've just gotten in touch with UNIT. They're on their way, but you've got to get out of there. They're going to shut down the entire factory," Ianto spoke calmly into the comm considering he was nowhere near the action and was sitting in the SUV.

"Tosh and I are by the exit on the other side of the factory. We're on our way out," Owen yelled into the calm running alongside Tosh down some corridors.

"That just leaves me and Danger-prone Cooper."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm with a man who's immortal," she shot back as they ran into a tight closed space pressing against each other's bodies as armed men passed them without realization. Their faces were so close. They could feel each other's breath lingering each having an effect on the other in turn.

"Honey, at the rate your going you're lucky I'm immortal," he whispered harshly his lips econds from hers.

"Oh, yeah because I can't go five minutes without getting into danger," she whispered back.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Well for your information Mister-I-know-everything, before I met you I never once got into this type of trouble."

"Well before I met you I didn't die as much."

"My God, they even sound like a married couple," said Owen into the comm who was still listening.

"Shut up Owen," they both said in unison.

Gwen stared into his hypnotizing eyes. She felt she could swim in them for the rest of time. She wanted desperately to give into him, lean in, just close the space between them and she had a feeling Jack wanted to do the same. Gwen was grateful for the interruption as Ianto came back on the comm.

"Jack, UNIT's here. You need to get out now."

Jack tried to get to the door, but found he was only clashing even more with Gwen. The feeling of her legs and chest pressed against him felt so nice and he had to control his lower region from any noticeable reaction.

Gwen moved herself further back trying to give Jack some room, but it backfired as she found him leaning closer, his breath hot on her chest, a slight nudging in her leg sending shivers down her spine. He smirked thinking that her reaction was caused by him being so close in general. Jack moved back and managed to open the door, though he wished he didn't have to leave the position so soon.

Jack peered checking that the coast was clear and then began at a half paced run for the exit which was five halls away pulling Gwen with him. She held onto her arm following close behind making sure not to run into any trouble, but with Gwen with him, Jack thought, highly unlikely.

"I bet you five quid something goes wrong," he said with smugness still smirking.

She glared at him, his self confidence in thinking he knew everything was driving her mad, "You keep talking like that and you'll jinx us both."

"Ten quid?"

"Done."

The alarms went off as shields were coming down upon the windows as the building was going into lockdown. He grabbed her hand and began at a full pace. Jack tried the exit doors, but they were locked. Frantically looking about he pulled her into another direction. The shields were closing quickly behind them as they raced down at least six flights of stairs. Jack pulled her through another door into a garage that was quickly closing.

It was coming down and both weren't going to make it. He yanked her through and quickly turned to the closing doors she heard, "You owe me ten quid!"

It was six hours later when Jack was released. Gwen was bandaged and the team was recuperating from their latest encounter by an ambulance. Unfortunately UNIT had to quarantine everything, so when Jack had come out he looked like he had been sealed and pressed together.

"Smells like strawberries," Ianto noted.

Jack didn't say a word. Instead he walked over staring intensely at her. She folded her arms staring defiantly at him. He turned his face to the edge, gave a little cough in his throat and held out his hand. Gwen reluctantly placed the money in it and he couldn't resist a smirk at the face she was making.

They walked back to the SUV. Tosh and Owen in front, Ianto, Gwen and Jack following behind.

"Danger prone," he mouthed.

"Cocky," she shot back.

"You bet," he answered cheekily and then frowned at her response.

"I know," she told him and he thought she hadn't noticed.


	7. Chapter 7

**hello just wanted to throw out a special thanks to my reviewers. I'm so glad to read all your positive comments. Special thanks to Seshat, Glinda, Lady Marian o the Woods, Mythstar black dragon, kateg123, WhoKnows909, Terriah, Hwise05, bones, baebeeboo, Pandora of Ithilien, Kazz the 13th and Super Spazz Attack. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this and I hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 7

Jack held his hands over Gwen's eyes as he walked her out. The wind blew softly gently grazing her hair and he could feel her smiling.

"Jack, where are we?" she asked.

He grinned at her curiosity and led her to the perfect spot. He released his hands and she stared in amazement at the beauty of the city at night. She could see as far as the eye could see and it was breathtaking. The sky was a delicate blue with hardly any clouds. The wind was just soft enough against their bodies agreeing perfectly with the symmetry of the sky.

"Wow," she smiled, "You never cease to amaze me, Jack whether you're introducing me to a new species of alien or doing things like this."

She closed her eyes taking in the sweet breeze. Jack stood there watching her with amazement. She looked beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that he could share this with her. This moment. It might be the smallest pleasure, but it was the most significant image he would carry with him for all of time.

"I sometimes come up here to think," he said standing next to her also looking over the city.

"What do you think about?" she asked also looking out.

"This and that," he smiled at her, but she only quirked an eyebrow.

Jack sighed and looked back out towards the city. Thoughts ran through his head while different emotions played across his face. Gwen watched in fascination. Every time she was sure she had him figured out he would go and do things like this.

"The past, the present, the world around us. Sometimes we get so caught up in it, we forget the other beings apart of it and beyond. You never do that though," he grinned at her.

"Oh I don't know about that," she smiled.

"But you don't, Gwen. You have such a compassion for the things and people around you. Every day you remind me of the reason Torchwood fights for this crazy planet. We fight for the innocence of these ignorant people. To save each other from the darkness of living. We fight to preserve the good despite the bad."

"True. That is what Torchwood fights for, but what do you fight for Captain Jack Harkness?"

Gwen looked straight into his eyes as she asked this question. He could feel himself falling deeper and deeper into them. His heart was beating faster, but he kept his cool under her gaze. She wasn't challenging him or contemplating him. She only stared at the man before her. The man that he so desperately wanted to prove to her that he could be, all because of her and in that instant he knew what he fought for.

"I fight to protect people like you," he said simply and looked back out towards the city though he could see out of the corner of his eye her cheeks lightly blushing and grinned despite him.

"So," she started trying to change the subject, "How are things with you and Ianto?"

"Fine," he said simply, "I haven't really seen much of him lately since he fell in love."

"Wait what? You two aren't…" Gwen's sentence trailed off and she flushed a deeper shade of red that Jack couldn't help, but smile at her awkwardness.

"No, Gwen," he chuckled, "He met up with some old friend from college apparently and they hit it off. Nope, I'm on my own now."

"That makes two of us," said Gwen calmly.

Jack went to speak to apologize again as Rhys sprang into his mind, but she cut him off, "At least we're not alone, not really. You'll always have me, you know that."

Jack smiled at her and pulled her hand into his, "I know darling. I know…"

She gave him a small smile before settling into a comfortable silence. Words didn't need to be said for everything was exchanged between them spiritually. Together they stared off into the sun both thinking about two different people who were one in the same. Each other.

* * *

"Ooh I knew this was a bad idea," Jack yelled in frustration running his hand through his hair. 

"Jack, will you calm down. Ianto and Owen are with her. She'll be fine when she makes the exchange," Tosh answered.

"They haven't answered in over twenty minutes."

"They're in a no signal zone. What'd you expect? Jack, if you're so worked up about this why'd you let Gwen lead this case."

Jack didn't answer, but only growled in frustration. He remembered getting into a fight about this with Gwen the day earlier. She could handle herself, he knew that, but it didn't make it any less stressful that she was purposely putting herself in danger and the only reason he hadn't gone with her was because the prime minister demanded to meet him today to discuss events of recent. He had returned an half an hour ago to find out the comms were down.

The Cog door rolled open and Jack jumped at the sound.

"What the hell happened," he demanded.

"The man was armed and I'm not talking one gun armed. I mean like eight guns and three men for backup armed," Owen answered.

There was dried blood on the side of his face, but Jack could tell it wasn't his. He pulled two dead bodies through and then ran back out to bring in one unconscious one.

"Where's Gwen and Ianto?"

"Well, Gwen is with Ianto," Owen answered with a smile. Jack wasn't buying it for a second. He could tell something was wrong.

"Owen, what happened?"

His question was answered as Ianto and Gwen walked through the door. Gwen was leaning on Ianto for support clutching her bloody side and limping on one foot. Ianto had a few bruises, but nothing too serious. Owen watched as Jack's expression darkened at Gwen's image.

"She was shot twice," Ianto explained calmly enough while trying to catch his breath. He held Gwen up with one arm while carrying the suitcase with the alien artifact in the other which he handed to Tosh immediately.

Gwen didn't dare look at Jack knowing how angry he was. She could almost imagine it and the way Ianto gulped as Jack made his way down the steps towards them only confirmed it. She was getting tired and those painkillers Owen had given her were doing shit for her.

"Right, so Ianto bring her down to the medical bay where I'll patch her up properly," said Owen trying to break the icy atmosphere. Jack, he noticed, was steaming with anger at the sight of Gwen.

"Ianto, dispose of the two bodies and lock up the third I'll take Gwen to the medical bay," Jack stated firmly.

Ianto nodded and shifted Gwen's weight onto Jack who roughly picked her up in his arms.

"Jack, I can walk," she protested suddenly becoming aware of what he was doing. He flicked at her wound purposely and glared at her, "Ow, what the-"

"-this is what happens when you don't listen to me," he yelled.

Ianto quickly made his way down to the steps to the cells dragging the man with him. Owen hurried off to the medical bay while Tosh muttered something about refilling her coffee cup. Anyway you looked at it; the situation was not going to be pretty.

"Jack put me down," Gwen said sternly trying to keep her voice under control.

"I warned you at least one hundred times and you go and get yourself shot not once, but twice. Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? What if it wasn't your leg or your side, what if it was your head," he pointed to it, "Or your heart or some other vital organ you can't afford to lose!"

"I understand, but-"

"-But nothing because you acted foolishly today-"

"-you weren't there. How would you know?"

"Because Ianto and Owen left the scene with mere markings, but you…no you were shot!" he yelled gripping his hands around her more brutally tight.

"Jack, put me down!"

"You can't walk and we can't have you risking the other leg now can we?."

"I'd rather take my chances on the ground instead of you holding me like you're ready to crush me into dust if your grip can get any tighter that is," she said trying to push them away, but he was too strong and only forcefully pulled her face so she was staring right at him.

His expression softened, his grip loosened and he looked so scared. He took a deep breath trying to make her understand with his eyes. He rested his forehead against hers as he still held her in his arms and whispered, "Do you have any idea what'd I do if I lost you?"

Gwen's eyes widened, though she wasn't sure whether it was because of the pain or because what he said had meant a lot to her.

The defenses were disintegrating more and more every day and Jack knew she could feel it. How long could he go before he let loose everything he kept inside of him? How long could he resist those emerald eyes that glistened with temptation or those ruby lips that could speak the words he so wanted to hear? How long could he keep the barriers up and keep her safe before eventually the defenses he had struggled to maintain for so long collapsed and together they'd collide, drowning in each other, awakening feelings that both have tried to suppress. A relationship like theirs would be more then amazing, Jack knew, but it would also put her in danger and would cause even more heartbreak when he'd have to eventually let her go. But how long he angrily asked himself. How long?

Another pain shot through Gwen and she winced. Jack quickly forgot his thoughts and softened his grip on her making her more comfortable in his arms. He wanted her to always feel safe in his arms. She placed her arm around his neck as he carried her down to the medical bay where Owen was all ready with her.

"Now let's have a look shall we," he said lifting up the part of her shirt that covered the wound and cutting off the bottom part of her pants.

Owen treated it carefully not daring to look at Jack. He could feel his eyes on him as he worked on Gwen and he couldn't help, but wonder when the two of them would just shag already. Gwen stared the ground wincing a few times at the pain, but was calm nonetheless.

"Hmph," Owen laughed trying to break the tension, "I remember my last bullet. Captain John Hart. Remember? He shot me, beat up Tosh, threatened Ianto and poisoned Gwen."

"Because she let him kiss her after I specifically told her not to and when she's not making out with John she's busy distracting women in factories," Jack stated.

Gwen put her hands over her face shielding her eyes as Owen finished up. She was never going to hear the end of those two incidents. When Captain Jack kissed someone, oh, it was no big deal, but when she kissed someone he'd throw it back in her face somehow whether with words or with actions like all those times he made out with Ianto right in front of her. If she didn't know any better she could swear that the tone in his voice made him sound...

"What? Jealous Jack? Because you sure as hell sound it."

Before he could respond Tosh and Ianto came back with the latest results of their case.

"I have news on the alien piece you guys brought back, but if you're busy…"

"No, not at all," said Owen rather thankfully. He could tell Jack and Gwen were just about to head into another heated argument, "So what have you got?"

"Well, it's alien in origin, beautiful craftwork, but it's giving off radiation and there are definitely more of them. If they're used for the wrong reasons thousands of lives could be in danger."

"I was able to get some information out of the man in the cells. It appears it involves the mob."

"The Cardiff mob?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they're located in a room just above a pole dancing club not far from here. The big boss, Mr. Zez, is selling the last of the merchandise much like the one we picked up in two weeks. Anyone with money is welcome to bid," Ianto said.

"Someone needs to go undercover then," Owen said rather thoughtfully.

"Yes, but this place is heavily guarded. Nobody gets in or out without the say of Donald Mavoy, the right hand man. Remember this is the mob we're talking about. Men with big guns."

"I can handle men with big guns. I'm an expert in that area," Jack smirked while everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"We can set Jack up to go undercover. It could work," Tosh offered.

"Only problem is, we won't be able to get close enough to back you up," Owen answered.

"What if Tosh and I went undercover? You said it was located under a pole dancing club," Gwen said.

"No way" Tosh said before she could even comprehend the words Gwen had just spoken.

Ianto and Owen stared at her like she was insane and Jack's face said it all.

"Absolutely not," he answered without hesitation.

"You need backup," Gwen argued.

"I'll be more then fine."

"Yeah of course and when the big boss finds out about the man who can't die he won't come up with some conniving plan to make a profit off you now will he?"

"Are you telling me that you'd actually be willing to pole dance for various men in a smoky room just to back me up?" he stood in front of her trying to stare her down, trying to call her bluff, but she only called his every time.

"If it saves the world then yes."

"After your behavior with the exchange I should chain you to your desk for at least three months. Do you really think I'm going to let you risk yourself getting involved with the mob when you can barely handle yourself as it is?"

"I can handle myself perfectly."

"Oh yes, the gun wounds really support that statement."

"Well unless they allow Ianto or Owen to audition or if Tosh reconsiders, I'm all that's left and you are NOT going in there alone."

"That's my decision. I am your boss."

"And you are also my friend," she finished trying to catch her breath from all this yelling. They were so much more then friends, they both knew it, but what other word could she use, "Let me help you all right?"

"No," he stated firmly walking away.

"Actually it's not a bad idea," Ianto stated.

Jack glared daggers at him, but stopped as Owen also nodded his head in agreement. He looked at Tosh who only looked away guiltily because she supported the idea that Jack had back up when he went in there. He turned back to Gwen who was staring at him with those eyes. Those goddamn eyes he thought. Jack couldn't die, but one look from her with those soft specks would surely one day be the death of him. He sighed not liking the idea, but with his team all in agreement he had no other choice.

"You brought this on yourself…"


	8. Chapter 8

**All right just a warning. This chapter is a bit graphic and smutty. Not too graphic, but a bit. I'd su****ggest you'd be maybe a mature 13**** if you read this. If you think you can handle it fine, but it's just a warning.**** THE CHAPTER RATING GOING UP!**** As you probably figured from the last chapter Gwen is going to pole dance so you can just imagine the possibilities ****lol**

**Kazz**** the 13****th****: I will do my best and thanks for the review**

**I've ****Lost**** my profil****e**** page: Yes a Cardiff mob. I got a little creative with that one, but hey you never know (wink wink).**

**Pandora of ****Ithilien****: maybe a mob strip club just might do the ****trick(****hint hint) ****lol**** thanks for your comment**

**Magpie of Doom: Yes he is, but only to show how much he cares about her ****lol**** makes no sense but thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Mythstar**** Black dragon: ****lol**** maybe ****maybe****…**

**JoSchmo666: yea owen really should have said something...hmmm..thanks for your review and i will use it as an inspiration in this next bit**

**Terriah****: Thanks**

**WhoKnows909: a bit more then interesting I should think ****lol**

**Kateg123: maybe, maybe not read and find out ****lol**** and ****im**** glad ****your**** enjoying this. Thanks for your review**

**Jessa7: Here's more and I hope you enjoy reading**

**more-****than words: ****lol**** I hope you like**

**Super ****Spazz****Attack****:Thanks**** and I think you'll get a kick out of this chapter. Thanks again for your review**

**And now without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 8 

She stood in the mirror pulling at the top which showed way more cleavage then she would have liked. She knew that when she signed up for Torchwood she would be putting herself in different and uncomfortable situations, but this one went straight to the top of her list. Ianto had smugly handled everything and after a humiliating audition that Owen made sure to record she was in.

"In like sin," she remembered Ianto quoting.

Gwen didn't dare change at the Hub and waited until she got to the changing room of the club to do so. The last thing she needed was the team's remarks about her looking like a second rate prostitute when she was nervous enough as it was. She had her gun stashed in a place she'd never thought she'd hide it and was prepared for the worst when it all went down.

"Gwen, can you hear me," came Tosh's voice from the miniature almost nonexistent earpiece Tosh had installed into Gwen's hooped earrings.

"Yeah, loud and clear."

"Jack will be coming in with the rest of the biddees. Owen and Ianto are stationed across the street by the exit in case. I did some research if you want to call it that on Mr. Zez and he always brings a girl or two with him to the second floor for good luck on a business deal. Gwen, you have to be one of those girls or you won't be any use to Jack."

"Well this is great," came Owen's voice, "First she's got to pole dance and then she's got to sell herself. As if Torchwood isn't fucked up enough as it is."

"Yeah, but let's face it. Jack and Gwen make this look good," Ianto defended.

"Gwen didn't change at the Hub. How would you know," Owen argued.

"Oh all right so I can't vouch for Gwen, but I saw Jack and if you'd ever seen that man in a suit you'd swoon too."

"All right getting back to the point," said Tosh suddenly becoming uncomfortable with the situation, "Gwen, you ready for this?"

"I'm about to pole dance to erotic music with three psychos yelling in my head about the importance of looking good while trying to seduce the mob boss and avoid getting shot when all hell breaks loose, not to mention Jack's reaction when he realizes I actually KNOW how to pole dance, so what do you think?" she answered.

"She's ready," said Tosh.

"Two minutes Kitten," called the manager.

"All right," Gwen called and then returned to her conversation on the comm.," Okay who in hell thought of the name Kitten's Meow."

"I believe Jack did. A lady once told him you reminded her of a kitten. Precious, innocent. That sort of thing," Ianto said.

Owen looked at him and responded, "Creepy," but Ianto ignored him.

"It has to be the worst pole dancer name I ever heard," she told them.

"Well it was either that or danger-prone Daphne."

"What?"

"Jack said you also remind him of the character from Scooby Doo who's really pretty, but is always getting into trouble or something."

Gwen rolled her eyes and walked out of the dressing room. She lined up behind a girl whose name she couldn't remember and made her way out onto the stage where disgusting pigs who call themselves men began howling like animals at the girls. Gwen did her best to ignore them and did a sexy walk over to her pole.

Gwen moved with the beat of the music, stretching in positions she'd never thought she'd stretch in and making money on the side. Every time the music changed a new girl would go over to the main pole in the middle of the room and get the spotlight. Hopefully she thought she'd be on the arm of Mr. Zez before that moment came.

"That's right Gwen, make love to the pole," said Owen into the earpiece with a smirk.

She looked up and saw a CCTV camera moving in her direction. She didn't speak because it would look too suspicious, but instead pulled a move where she had a chance to flip the camera off without anyone noticing. Gwen kept a look out until she finally spotted Jack walking in with a group of buyers playing the part of a mobster.

Gwen had never seen Jack in a suit and he looked really good. She assumed Ianto must've helped picked it out because Jack never wore suits. Ianto deserved a raise if anything. Sure Jack was cute, but that suit made him look absolutely divine.

Jack looked around, but he couldn't spot Gwen. The air was smoky and the red light was dim. A stubby little man soon walked over to him and the five other buyers interested in the alien products. He wore an equally expensive suit and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Donald Mavoy. Mr. Zez will be here in an hour, "he said, "He sends his apologies for your having to wait. In the meantime he wants you to make yourself comfortable, drinks are already paid for and you're free to any lady of your desire."

Jack took a seat at the bar trying to ignore the loud obnoxious music. Man, he'd give anything for Glenn Miller. You'd think that a man with as much sexual energy as he would enjoy places like this, but no. Places like this were plain degrading and he still had morals, most of the time that is. There was only one thing he was looking forward to seeing when he got here and that was Gwen in that skimpy outfit Ianto had showed him she was supposed to wear, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

"Can I get you something love," said a woman behind the bar.

"How 'bout a phone number," he smirked putting on his usual tone of flirt.

"I meant to drink," she blushed.

"I'll have water then," he smiled. Jack was never much of a drinker and when he did get drunk he preferred to do it on his own grounds and not in a stuffy bar. The woman handed him his glass and then moved onto the next customer trying to avoid eye contact.

Jack swung his chair around keeping the exits in view at all time and trying to locate Gwen. There was a sweet red head on a center pole not too far from him who had caught his eye and he smirked at her. She blushed and then went back to her craft. The music changed and familiar name caught his attention.

"…Here's Kitten. _Meow_."

Joan Jett immediately came on and I Love Rock n' roll would forever be Jack's new favorite song. Gwen walked over, steadily shaking her hips putting one foot over the other as she walked with rhythm. The drunks jeered.

She swung on the pole as though it were a lifeline and danced a most exotic dance. There was passion in her waves, lust in her lips, danger in her moves that attracted the guiltiest of men. Her dark brown hair swayed mixing in the red light which also gave the allusion of orange eyes. Her body swung with the music almost naturally and sweat and seduction glistened off of her so delicately.

Jack's breath caught in his mouth. He hadn't realized how flexible she was and it was driving him insane. He'd have to install a pole like that in his office. The outfit she was wearing wasn't exactly helping either.

"See anyone you like," said Donald.

"Not particularly," he said trying to holding back a squeak from watching Gwen. He turned his head and took another sip of his drink.

The man looked in Jack's original direction and smiled, "C'mon. It's on the house and you have an entire hour to kill. You can use a privet room. She's a looker and…very agile," he said also noticing Gwen's moves.

Jack had to resist the urge to punch the living daylights out of the man. He had to remember he was undercover. Jack went to take another sip of his drink and tried not to choke at the man's next sentence.

"Well if you won't have a go, I sure as hell will."

"You know you're right. The night is young and I'm feeling adventurous. Have her meet me in a privet room in five," Jack said casually though he knew Gwen was so going to kill him.

"That's the spirit," said the man giving him a light pat on the back.

Jack had been sitting in the privet room waiting until she arrived. Donald was busy talking with her. She must've been scared shitless especially since Ianto had assigned her job not to do privet gigs.

The room was empty save for a pole and a chair where he sat quite comfortably. Gwen entered the room a few seconds later shutting the door behind her.

"Jack what the hell is going on," she whispered. Someone on the other side had locked the door so no one could interrupt them.

"Sorry, but it was either me or the other guy," he said standing up.

"Oh, so your saving me is that it?"

"Damn you look sexy."

"Jack," she walked over and lifted his head, "Eyes up top."

"Right, sorry."

"So, what's going on?"

"There's been a delay. He'll be here in an hour. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. A bit nervous about the whole thing with Mr. Zez, but fine nonetheless."

"Gwen, you can still walk away from this."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Gwen this is dangerous."

"Jack, going to the mall with you is dangerous. This is our job and I'm not going anywhere," she said leaning against an opposite wall.

Gwen refused to look at Jack because all he could do was stare at her. They waited as the minutes slowly passed by. He had never seen her in this light before and had to use every ounce of control to stop himself from pushing her against the pole. Her skin glistened and he wanted so desperately to run his tongue and mouth over it.

He could feel all his moral reasoning slipping away and the fact that their lives were at stake didn't even cross his mind. It was just him and her in this room. There were no witnesses and she looked so seductively beautiful standing there. He shouldn't have even been thinking about it. But it's been almost four months since Rhys he argued and it would be a crime if he didn't with her looking like she did.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted as there was the sound of keys.

"Shit," Gwen said pushing him down on the chair and climbing on to his lap. Jack looked at her questioning. She quickly pulled off her top, revealing a black lacy bra and pressed against him. He hardened quickly and she had to ignore it though she was quite flattered.

"Gwen?"

"Shh," she whispered taking his hands and putting them on her waist, "We need to make it look real."

"Oh sorry," said the manager opening the door, "Someone forgot to a put a ticket on the door apparently. I thought this room was empty."

"Apparently not," Jack answered with a look of authority.

Jack could feel his heart bobbing in his throat. He never normally got nervous, but he was definitely aroused and wanting. The feel of her body was soft and she was so close. He caught her scent which smelled of strawberries and cream and wanted to indulge in it even more. He wasn't sure if he could resist this time and he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Sorry again," he said shutting the door and locking it again.

They both breathed a sigh of relief as the footsteps from behind the door died away. Gwen still straddled Jack's lap and immediately picked up her top again proceeding to put it on when she felt Jack's hands stop her.

"Jack-"

But before she could begin her question his lips crashed into hers with a desperation he never knew. He wanted to taste her, revel in her and now was the worst time to do it, but he couldn't help it. There was nothing that could stop this. There was no Rhys to interfere, no Ianto to make judgment and God her skin felt so soft as his hands tightened on her waist. Gwen wasn't exactly passive with her tongue exploring every part of him moaning with pleasure. Her hands tangled in his hair and he could feel she was just aroused as him. His hands slid down cupping her bottom and his hardness was growing impatient. The sounds she was making made his head spin and made him wonder even more how she would sound when she came.

Gwen reluctantly pulled away breathless and swollen lipped placing her hands on his chest looking right at him, "Jack, we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Yeah, I know," he nodded capturing her lips again.

His hands clutched to the small of her back working up and up reaching for her bra clasp. Gwen had to stop herself from unbuttoning his shirt though she felt she needed to feel his skin against her hands, but no. She put her hand behind her back stopping his hand's travel and broke their kiss again.

"Jack, we have an important job to do," she tried to reason.

"Yeah and we'd get it done if you stopped pulling away," he replied quickly.

His desire was becoming too great. He went to kiss her again, but she put her finger on his lips which he quickly captured in his mouth. He worked his way up her hand, over her arm, trailing a few light kisses over the top of her chest until his lips were nipping, sucking and kissing at her neck. She groaned at his touches and he smiled at the reaction. One hand stroked her stomach while the other reveled in her smooth, silky hair as his lips were upon hers once more.

"Jack," she tried again, but only gave up as his mouth nipped at a sensitive area on her neck. She moaned and arched into him. He smiled with pleasure at the feel of her body pressed into him. It was warm and so willing.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it only felt so right. He had imagined him and Gwen doing something like this for so long, but never thought that they'd be in this situation, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel her writhe underneath him, wanted to hear her tell him she wanted this just as much as he did, wanted to run his hands all over her and remember the moments when he did and how she reacted when he did. He tried again for the clasp, but the second knock at the door stopped him. He growled in frustration and Gwen couldn't help but smile at his annoyance.

"Time's up," Donald called from the other side.

Damn that man. He was so close to the beginning of something wonderful only to have it end before it began. He was breathing heavy, trying to focus on remembering the task at hand no matter how much he just wanted to take her right there. But then again what was he doing? Dammit Harkness, he thought, you let the barriers collapse. It was a mistake. A mistake that felt so amazing.

Jack sighed still trying to catch his breath and released Gwen from his lap. He gave her a "we'll talk about this later" look and she nodded understanding as he headed out.

She quickly put her top back on, calmed herself and followed suit. Her heart was still pounding in her ears at what had just happened. His hands had felt so good on her and his kiss was powerful. She could still feel the energy surging through her. She had wanted him so badly it hurt and NOW he wanted to do something about it. She shook her head of the many thoughts coursing through her head. She'd have to think about later when their lives weren't in danger and when she wasn't half naked.

She suddenly remembered what she had to do and quickly located Mr. Zez. He was a large man with a black beard and he surveyed the girls with consideration. She needed to get his attention fast before he chose someone else. Gwen located Jack who was talking with Mr. Zez giving him his dashing smile. She used this to her advantage. The music changed and she climbed upon the closest pole where he could see her with a blonde.

Gwen pulled her into her embrace, their faces inches apart as they each moved upon the one pole. To Gwen it was all an act, but the blonde didn't seem to mind. There were loud wolf whistles and she caught the attention of Mr. Zez just as she planned. The look on Jack's face was also rewarding considering their recent makeout session.

"You two," called Donald.

The two girls climbed down from the pole gracefully helping each other and walked over to where the other mobsters stood.

"Mr. Zez?" Donald asked.

"Yes, these two will do I believe. This one's new though can anyone recommend her?" said Mr.Zez stroking his beard looking at Gwen questioningly.

"She was just with Mr. Harper. Mr. Harper can you recommend her," said Donald looking at Jack.

Gwen looked at Jack with those eyes he fell for every time. He could still save her. Get her out of this mess in one piece, but then he remembered what she told him. I'm not leaving you…This is our job and I'm not going anywhere. He couldn't protect her forever whether it was from outside forces, Torchwood or even himself.

"Yes. Highly recommended. She has a very talented mouth," Jack said with all cockiness and winked at Mr. Zez whose face remained expressionless.

"Very well, then. Have them follow," said Mr. Zez gesturing to Gwen and the blonde.

They were in. In just ten minutes they would both be heading into bloodbath where either they or the others would come out alive. They both knew this. Jack knew he couldn't protect Gwen forever, but he could try he thought defiantly. As they made their way up the stairs with Ianto and Owen getting ready when the first gunshot sounded. Jack had full confidence that by the end of this episode he would be enjoying the look on Gwen's face when he brought up her pole dancing skills…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. Truly. I've had a lot going on, my muse decided to go on a vacation, but now it's back and I know exactly where this is heading. I am keeping the rating T for their will be no more smut in this story, but if you are looking for some smut I suggest you read a new story I just posted called "How to properly seduce someone without being too obvious about it in just a few short days" it's rated M for…stuff let's call it and its jackgwen so for all the jackgwen fans just a warning if you read it you will be squeeing lol.**

**Anyways I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing including Kateg123, Mythstar Black dragon, Super Spazz Attack, JoSchmo666, I've lost my profile page, Pandora of ithlien, shadowxwolf, terriah, Gemziie, and starry eyed torchwood lover(love the name btw lol)**

**I hope you all enjoy this next bit and I'll try to update a.s.a.p ******

Chapter 9

Owen and Ianto were right on cue somehow being able to get past security though Jack was sure Ianto's stungun had something to do with it. The mob as Jack had suspected did not cooperate and immediately pulled their guns out on them. Gwen stood behind the main boss and didn't out her weapon until the very last second when she wouldn't be suspected. She shot him over the head with her gun as the shots rang out hitting Jack all over. It was kill or be killed and Owen, Ianto, Jack and Gwen each had blood on their hands in the end. Whoever lived was arrested and the alien artifacts were secured. Jack was only grateful that his team had made it out alive.

"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked as he, Ianto and Owen began to make their way back to the SUV. 

"She went home. Took her own car," Ianto answered simply.

Jack nodded, but frowned. They made their way to the SUV silently. The whole situation had been awkward. You couldn't keep it in your pants this one time Harkness, he thought and mentally slapped himself. She was probably home by now confused as hell trying to decipher the whole situation. Hell, he was still trying to figure it out. 

All he seemed to do was send mixed signals. He wouldn't be surprised if she just one day got fed up and called him out on all his crap. But he couldn't help it. She couldn't possibly understand the struggle he went through. It was always some conflict. The fact that if she got involved with him she was more vulnerable. The fact that he could leave at any moment and hurt her. The fact that she would one day die and he wouldn't. The fact that he could fall for her…hard and it was just too painful to deal with.

He'd have to let this go. Tomorrow when she came in he'd have to let her down easy though it'd probably be anything but easy. But he had to. If not for his sake then for hers. She deserved so much more.

"Morning everyone," boomed Gwen's voice as she entered through the Cog door the next morning.

Jack tried to get a good look at her face expression. Was she confused? Was she upset? Was she happy? He couldn't tell. She just casually walked over to her workstation and began typing up the report on their latest encounter.

"So Gwen, still got that outfit?" Owen winked.

"You can hardly call it an outfit," smirked Ianto.

"All right that's enough you two," Tosh warned and then continued her conversation with Owen on a new alien object that just came through the rift.

Gwen didn't say anything. She didn't need too. She didn't even care about the remarks although she had a feeling Owen was just bursting with them. The entire night she had been tossing and turning thinking about the moment she and Jack had in that back room. He kissed her with so much warmth and honesty. It wasn't lust, it was…so much more than that. If only he would admit that to her though she thought quite depressed all of a sudden. How could something be so full of promise and yet so heartbreaking? She sighed and continued typing trying not to think about it. She'd only upset herself. Jack was an impossible man who could come and go as he pleased. He didn't make any commitments and she'd only wind up heartbroken and lonely like Estelle and hundreds of others he had loved and left.

She knew she would have to talk to Jack about it eventually or it would just get awkward, but she wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. 

There was little to nothing to do that day. Files were put away, but all the same a very good day just coming to an end. Gwen had managed to avoid Jack although she was pretty sure he noticed. She could barely look at him and he could do nothing but look at her. Gwen was just grateful the others didn't know about her encounter with the Captain. They would never let her live it down.

"Owen would you stop!" Tosh called as he began to fickle with the alien object moving away from her reach.

"Tosh, I'm trying to examine it. In case you haven't noticed we have a very important job to do."

"And we'd get it done if you stopped pulling away," she countered.

Gwen paled immediately and tried to calm herself. They didn't know. They couldn't have known. There were no cameras around and she switched her earpiece off, she was…pretty sure. Gwen took a deep breath trying to focus on the words in front of her.

"Owen what's your favorite type of music?" Ianto asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," said Ianto.

"Well in that case I suppose I love rock n'roll."

Gwen tried to tune them out, but it was becoming _harder and harder._ Oh God, she mentally slapped herself for that one. She looked up and accidently caught Jack's eye which made her go red even more. She didn't even look at Tosh, Owen and Ianto. They knew and they were enjoying this. She could tell.

Tosh moaned as she took a sip of the coffee Ianto just handed her.

"And you said this is how you make Jack's coffee every morning."

"Yes. Same as always. _Gwen's gotten a taste of it recently_."

She couldn't take it anymore. She was a furious red and they were reveling in it. Gwen slammed her hands on the desk and made for the archives with a file. Her face was burning and she swore she saw Ianto smirk. The evil little - and she was surprised at Tosh of all people! She swore in Welsh under her breath and almost ran down the steps. Jack came down just as Gwen disappeared.

"Where'd Gwen go?"

"Didn't say, just seemed a bit annoyed," Owen answered smirking as he then spoke to Tosh, "Tosh look at this part on the alien object. I just did this thing and look _it has a very talented mouth _piece."

Jack folded his arms and looked at Tosh, Owen and Ianto who refused to make eye contact.

"Gee I wonder why?" he said sarcastically, "So exactly how much did you hear?"

They didn't answer. Ianto headed for the kitchen, while Tosh suddenly found her shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tosh the alien is too sensitive to be poked at. _We really shouldn't be doing this_," Owen couldn't resist.

Tosh gave him the 'not right now you idiot' look while Jack only glared at him and quickly made his way down to the archives in search of Gwen. 

"It's about time," Owen couldn't help, but say as Jack left the room.

He found her shortly sorting through files. Her expression was solemn and quiet and they were alone, well almost. Jack touched a few buttons on his watch and waited as he heard the cries of 

disappointment from the cameras being blocked. Jack turned the corner and came up behind her quietly. She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Jesus, you scared me."

"First off the name is Jack, not Jesus. Second I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's all right," she muttered and continued with her work, "So is there something you want."

"You've been avoiding me."

"I've just been busy," she mumbled.

"I kind of wanted to talk to you about last night. Look Gwen-"

"-Jack," she started but then stopped herself. 

He smiled at the ground and then looked back to her. The whole situation had been terribly awkward, but he didn't want this life for her. He wanted her to have so much more which is why it would emotionally kill him what he was about to do.

"Jack, I understand about last night. It was a kind of an in the moment thing and we should just forget about it," she knew what he was going to say and if she had to stand there and listen to any more of his lies that he would use to protect her she would scream. She made it easy for him this time, but next time, if there was even a next time, she wasn't sure if she could do it anymore.

Jack stared at her and his mind just shut down. Her remark had caught him completely off guard. She could see all of his vulnerability flashing across his face as he looked at her. She stared at him through sad eyes and he couldn't help, but think Oh my God…she knew. It wasn't surprising that she knew, but the way she accepted it, the way she saved him from his lies that he would use to save her. It felt like an enormous bag of guilt had just collapsed all over him and he was thriving in it.

"It was a mistake and I'm sorry," she hesitated as she said it, but the point was she DID say it.

It was enough for Jack though and with a mouthful of emotion he responded looking at her, "I'm not."

Idiot! he thought. She gave him the chance to pull out. She gave him the chance to stop something so completely wonderful and utterly heartbreaking from happening. But he just pulled himself back in. Unintentional of course, but he couldn't help it. Not with her.

There was this ache that throbbed within him. It wasn't in his groin or his mouth either. It was in his heart and it yearned for her. Captain Jack Harkness was known for his sexual escapades, but with Gwen just holding her hand and having her lie next to him without doing anything remotely sexual would have been more then satisfying for him although he wouldn't have mind sex either.

Jack looked at her astonished and she looked at him contemplating begging in her mind, not for him to do this. She stopped his lie. It was over and done with, so why was he looking at her in that way that sent shivers of pleasure down her spine and a longing to be hold him in her arms. It was also the look that made her want to beat her fist against him for being such a mind manipulating, teasing bastard who couldn't seem to make up his mind about anything and enjoyed torturing her with THESE looks.

She was just about to speak again when Tosh's voice rang out on the comm. about a weevil on the loose. The matter would have to wait as usual. Gwen sighed and followed Jack out and up the steps to the main part of the Hub. Owen, Tosh and Ianto were back to normal or as well as could be expected and were hard at work.

"All right Ianto and I will go after the weevil. Tosh monitor it. Owen on deck for possible victim autopsy or weevil autopsy and Gwen you can go home."

Okay she knew things were a bit awkward and sure he wanted to protect her, but honestly he was just going to let her go without a second word.

"Fine," she said coldly. It was all she could say as the anger towards this infuriating man was gradually building.

"What no argument?" Owen asked.

She glared at him while grabbing her things and making her way out of the Cog door. Jack watched her go with regret burning in his soul. She was mad. He could tell by the heaviness in her step and her automatic decision to follow his orders for once.

Gwen let the cool night air hit her. She just couldn't take any of this anymore. She felt like running back in there and slapping him. She just needed to clear her head and knew the perfect bar to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright thanks to Kazz the 13****th ****and her very convincing review;) I have decided to reconsider smut lol anyways thanks to all my fantastic readers and reviewers including Kateg123, Super Spazz Attack, Terriah, Starry Eyed Torchwood Lover, Kazz the 13****th****, Pandora of Ithilien, Rhosyn-x, shadowxwolf, Remote Control Princess, Mythstar Black Dragon and Itchigo. Here's the next part…**

Chapter 10

Gwen stumbled into the Hub trying not to be too loud in case anyone might still be there. Unfortunately her attempt was ruined as she tripped over a box, yelled out and watched as a bunch of office supplies came tumbling out.

"Oopsy," she giggled like a little girl.

She then climbed the steps to her workstation and began pulling out drawers searching for…ah there they were. Car keys! She had walked to the pub feeling she needed the air and it wasn't too far and she realized after a few beers that she had left her keys at the Hub.

"And just what do you think you are doing," balled the all American voice of Captain Jack Harkness.

He had been awoken from his attempt at sleep by the sound of a yelp and the collapse of objects falling. At first his immediate thought was an intruder, but then he heard the giggling. Giggling that sounded utterly cute and drunk. He stood up, pulled on some pants and threw a shirt over him and climbed up through the hole in his office only to find Gwen rummaging through her workstation.

Gwen made a noise in the back of her throat trying to calm herself down. Just seeing his face reminded her of how angry she was at him and how hopelessly in love she was with him.

"I left my keys here," she said with an attempt to stop the uncontrollable giggling.

She put them in her jean pockets, grinned at him and then tried to slip past him to the Cog door.

"Exactly how much have you had to drink," he asked grabbing her arm.

She responded to it immediately, looking him straight in the eye and pushing him off. But he wasn't haven't any of it. He grabbed her arm again, harder then intentional, but he couldn't let her walk out of here like this.

"Piss off Jack," she yelled as she tried to yank her arm back.

"You're in no state to drive home."

"Then I'll take a cab."

"We both know you won't."

"You don't know what I'm going to do," she yelled, her words were a bit slurred.

"I know that you're not thinking straight."

"And I know you're just plain not straight, now let me go," she said finally relieving her arm.

"My sexuality has nothing to do with this. This is about you and your pissed state of mind," he yelled after her.

She then ran as fast as she could out of the door, tripping along the way. She tripped over another box, yelping from surprise and swearing under her breath. Whoever stacked these boxes was going to get such a slap in the morning for putting them in the most inconvenient places. Jack didn't have far to run as she was on the floor. He stood in front of her looking down at her form, his arms folded contemplating her.

She picked up her head, blowing her hair out of her face looking right at him with a drunken expression of hate. He snorted as he tried to stifle a chuckle.

"And just what the hell are you laughing at Harkness," she said lifting herself up with dislike.

Jack tried to help her, but she only pushed him away again mumbling something or other.

"You're welcome to stay here," he told her.

"No thanks, I'd rather take my chance with Janet and her most recent choice of lovers considering how many weevils we catch a day. Goodnight Jack. I'll see you in the morning if you decide to hang around long enough to actually be here in the morning," she gave him a sarcastic salute as she made for the door again.

"Gwen, you're not in the right state of mind, I understand, but even that doesn't explain why you're being so hostile."

Oh, hostile wasn't the word for it she thought, "I'll stop being so hostile as you put it after you bloody decide what you want because it seems you can't seem to make up your mind."

"You're angry about our conversation earlier."

"Well can you blame me?" she asked sobering a lot faster then she would've liked to, but if they were going to lay it all out on the table, now seemed like the perfect time, "What is it you want from me? I hate to break it to you Jack, but I don't exactly possess the power of reading minds. One minute we're friends, the next we're snogging, the next we're back to friends again and then you do something that is so incredibly cute and I'm…I'm just frustrated and confused and angry 

and tired. God, I'm so tired," she held a hand to her head and almost fell forward as the consumption of alcohol rushed back to her.

Jack caught her just before she collapsed to the ground. He curled his arms firmly around her as she tried to stand up only to slump back against him.

"Do you have any idea the struggle I go through," she asked trying to make him understand how she felt. This exasperating, arrogant, cocky (and boy did she know it) man had stolen her heart.

He looked right at her pushing a stray piece of hair behind her hair, "Do you have any idea the one I go through?"

She leaned up, looking at him for a moment and then kissed him right then and there. It was sloppy and drunk, but he responded immediately, his tongue mixing with hers in the heat of the moment. She put her arms around his neck while his were stationed on her waist. He pulled her closer. It was only after a few minutes that he needed breath did he release her. It was only after he released her did she sag in his arms and fall asleep.

The alcohol had finally taken its toll. Jack smiled and calmed himself as he looked on the form that was unmistakably Gwen Cooper. Even slumped in his arms she looked adorable. He traced the outline of her face with his thumb looking at her for a few minutes and chuckled as she let out a silent snore.

He remembered the last time she had gotten this drunk. It was just after Rhys had died. He held back her hair as she vomited. Hopefully, tomorrow morning wouldn't be as bad. He'd have to talk to her about this habit she was picking up. One minute she was sleeping with Owen to deal with her problems, the next she was drinking. _One minute he was her friend, the next he was snogging her and they were back to being friends again_, he thought miserably of her words.

He sighed and picked her up in his arms carrying her to the sofa where he lay her down gently. He would have loved to place her in his bed, but had a feeling that wasn't the best of ideas. She was going to have one hell of a hangover, but he'd be there waiting, ready to have a long conversation about this when she was ready.

He had made up his mind. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Gwen had awoken some time that afternoon, by the sound of an alarm.

"Rift activity. Something's come through. Not that big though," Tosh yelled out.

"We're on it," Jack called as he and Owen left through the Cog door.

"Morning sunshine," Ianto grinned as he placed a hangover remedy next to Gwen.

She went to sit up, but clutched her head in pain. She quickly grabbed the remedy and sipped it only to spit it out again.

"Ianto what the hell is this?" she asked coughing.

"Grandmother's hangover remedy. Works every time although you're the first to actually drink it," he grinned. She gave him a puzzled look and he sighed at her misunderstanding, "You're meant to inhale it through your nostrils."

"Oh," she looked down at the liquid as she breathed it in. As it happened her headache had already begun to clear.

As it happened so did the rest of her head as the rest of the memories had begun to unfold. She remembered going to the pub, getting too drunk to even walk straight, some really bad singing of Ray Charles "Hit The Road Jack", a man in a duck suit (she was still trying to figure that one out), a bar fight and then a trip to the Hub to find her car keys. After that it was still a bit blurry although she did remember getting into a fight with Jack. What else is new, she thought. She was still mad at him, but definitely a lot calmer.

"How are you feeling sleeping beauty," Tosh turned to Gwen.

Gwen groaned in response and Tosh only nodded before turning back to her computers. Gwen got a sniff of her pits and shook her head with distaste. She smelt of body odor, alcohol and the smelly remedy Ianto had given her. Shower, she thought, she was in desperate need of one. Ianto almost read her mind and handed her a towel.

"There are extra clothes stored in your locker I presume," said Ianto.

Gwen blushed at the way she stank and he only gave her a look that said it was alright. She silently thanked him and headed for the showers yellow towel in hand. She was still a bit dizzy having woke up in a drunken stupor, but shook her head trying to clear it as best as she could. Before she knew it she was flat on the ground again. She looked to see what she had tripped over and discovered it was a box full of office supplies. Sudden memories came flashing back.

"Alright who stacked the boxes here," anger evident in her tone, "They are dead when I get my hands on them." 

She was completely sober this time, so there was no reason why she should still be tripping over them.

"Owen," Ianto answered quickly judging from the tone in her voice she was not kidding.

Gwen grunted and started for the shower again.

"Ianto, doesn't Owen get blamed enough? You know perfectly well that you stacked those boxes," Tosh said trying to defend Owen.

Ianto hushed her and proceeded to clean up the supplies again. He had made a solemn oath to himself after the encounter with John Hart, never ever get on Gwen's bad side. Of John Hart wasn't enough proof, Jack and Owen most definitely were. Speak of the devils he thought as they strolled through the Cog door carrying a small alien object.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Not so sure. Tosh, you'll have to run some scans on it. Meanwhile, you could've mentioned that this was located in the sewers Tosh," Jack called.

"Oops," she said in all innocence.

"Alright, let's get to work. Ianto, I'm going to jump in the shower to get rid of the scum of the scum of the universe. Tell Gwen to meet me in my office. I need to speak with her. Tosh, make sure that thing's not lethal. Owen put on some fresh coffee and what the hell is that smell. I know I smell, but I can't be that bad. Anyways, let's get to it" he called jogging down to where the showers were located.

Ianto went to speak, but Jack spoke quickly and before he knew it was halfway down to the showers. Tosh caught Ianto's eye with an expression that said it all. Owen looked at the two.

"Yeah, sorry I don't speak nervous glances," Owen spoke up.

"Gwen's in the shower," Ianto said staring out into space.

Owen folded his arms and said in all calmness, "Oh."

They stood there looking at the ground thinking this through. Owen made the first move while Tosh followed and Ianto pulled a bag of popcorn out of nowhere taking a seat in between Tosh and Owen eagerly watching the CCTV. Owen and Tosh fought for the remote while Ianto attempted a zoom. He slapped Owen's hand who pulled back and Tosh stuck her tongue at him and grinned happily at Ianto for taking her side.

Meanwhile, Gwen ran her hands through her hair trying to get the last of the stink out. She now smelled of apricot shampoo and soap. Thoughts were running through her mind. How was she going to confront Jack about all of this?

Jack took off his clothes carrying a towel on his arm when he heard the showers. He grumbled in frustration. Someone had either left the showers on, someone was taking a shower, or Owen was trying to flood the Hub again. And since the first two weren't true he went for the third. Apparently he wasn't only going to be having a long talk with just Gwen either.

Jack pulled back the curtain and Gwen turned around.

"Jack!"

"Oh shit. Sorry," he said and went to close the curtain, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

She grabbed her towel as fast as she could covering herself as the water still ran. Jack had only gotten a flash, but man, he had seen the promised land! Gwen's eyes went wide as Jack stood completely naked before her. They were both transfixed by each other until Gwen turned a deep red and threw a washcloth at him.

"Jack, put it away," she said finally turning around. 

She couldn't _bare to face him. _Shut up, Gwen, she thought. She immediately thought of the others upstairs and hoped to whatever higher being out there that CCTV was being ignored or shut off. Wishful thinking, she thought.

What he did next was of his own accord. Gwen had expected him to just close the curtain and leave. She didn't expect him to just climb in with her shutting the curtain behind him. He put a hand on her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

"Jack?" she turned to face him.

She moved back bumping into the wall. He moved closer bringing both hands against the wall. The water still rained on them. Gwen's chest heaved as the towel she was wearing was the only thing separating them.

"What is this thing you've done to me," he asked.

He was pouring his heart out to her trying to understand what it was about her that kept him coming back for more. She was looking at him with that adorable look she got when she was confused. Her hair looked sexy wet and her hands wrinkled from water. He'd have to tell her to wear it wet more often. He'd also have to tell her she'd have to walk around in a towel more often.

"What?" she asked confused.

Jack looked her up and down and sighed. He needed to do this properly, not in the Torchwood showers where he figured Tosh, Ianto and Owen were already trying to zoom the camera in more. 

"Not here," he told her and kissed her on the lips. Before either could deepen the kiss he pulled away taking in her shocked face, "See me after the team leaves. If you still want to that is."

Gwen's eyes widened as he reluctantly let her go and stepped out. Just before closing the curtain he gave her a quick smile. Gwen was stuck against the wall. She couldn't move let alone breathe after what had just happened. Just what was this man up to now, she thought.

She slowly unplastered herself from the wall and finished her shower. As she ran her hand through her hair a final time she couldn't help, but smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone I just wanted to thank everyone for their fantastic reviews including Starlite1, starry eyed torchwood lover, Myth Star Black Dragon, Kazz the 13****th****, Perfect Pirate Captain, Itchigo, I've Lost My Profile Page, Pandora of Itilien, Lutherian, crazed chick, shadowxwolf and kateg123. We have over 100 reviews (yay) lol anyways here's the next part and I hope you all like. Please keep reading and reviewing and hopefully I'll update soon.**

**Warning: I'm sorry I had to please don't hurt me…evil cliffhanger alert**

**Okay Enjoy! Bye! : )**

* * *

Chapter 11

Tosh, Owen and Ianto had gotten into several private conversations that day. Gwen had no doubt that it was about her and Jack. Just how much had they heard? And just how much were they going to torture her about it?

Gwen tried focusing on the latest report she was supposed to be typing up, but her thoughts kept returning to the certain feel of Jack's body pressed so close to her and the way he kissed her. The cute confused expression he had on his face.

"_What is this thing you've done to me," he asked._

She should really ask him the same question. All she did was think about him and what it'd be like if he did tell her something real. How she would feel if he told her the words she so desperately want to hear pass from his lips. The man was a conundrum unfortunately. He kept her at a distance. She barely knew him and yet she was head over heels in love with him.

How long could she possibly go on like this? But he asked her to meet him after everyone left. That had to be a good sign, wasn't it?

She slumped back in her chair and let out a long breath. Over the time she had been working for Torchwood, she had contemplated all the possibilities that would finally end her. It could have been a case gone wrong, a bullet from a stray gun, alien dissection or maybe just being in the wrong place at the wrong time on a sunny, normal day in Cardiff. None of them measured up to what she considered would be her absolute greatest downfall and that was Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack Harkness. He could outdo Don Juan and make a fool of Casanova. He knew everything about anything, he knew about the future and he was one of the sweetest men she had ever met. He also seemed to have knack for constantly getting not only on her nerves, but in her head.

She hit the keys on the keyboard in frustration and put her face in her hands. Whatever she did her mind always returned to him. She sighed as she felt a headache coming on. It was going to be a long day.

"Gwen? You alright?" Tosh asked after an hour or so.

She had been staring out into space and the report was not even close to finished.

"Yes," she squeaked and covered her mouth.

She felt like a guilty schoolgirl who was doing something she shouldn't. What she had done, she had no idea, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the image of Jack's very toned chest reeling in her mind as Tosh began to talk.

She cleared the back of her throat and spoke more clearly, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just a bit…thoughtful."

Tosh nodded and took a seat opposite her, "I know how you feel."

"I trust you saw…" Gwen gestured towards the direction of the showers.

"Well, not much although Jack's got a rather sweet arse," Tosh blushed.

Gwen who had been so tense about the whole situation began to laugh. She hadn't even thought of Jack's arse and had completely forgotten to check it out because she was in a total state of shock.

"What did you hear?" Gwen asked as she finally calmed down.

"Well, we couldn't really hear considering the showers. Owen made a bet that you two were shagging and Ianto seemed to think not because…well anyways," said Tosh embarrassed, "Just what did happen, if I may ask that is?"

"We just…talked."

"Talked?"

"He kissed me, but that was about it."

Gwen had no idea why she was telling Tosh this. Maybe she just needed to talk to someone about it because the whole situation was driving her mad. She could do with the opinion of another woman. A little heart to heart kind of thing.

"Are you and him…is it official, for lack of a better word," Tosh seemed to become interested.

Gwen sighed, "I don't know. This man is…he really is ridiculous. With him it's like I don't know what's hot or cold or if hot is cold. Which is left or right, up or down or if down is right or left is up. He is just-"

"-Jack."

Gwen nodded, "Just Jack and I've gotten myself into a bit of a mess haven't I?"

Tosh leaned forward, "You fell in love with him, didn't you."

"I'm sorry to be telling you all this," Gwen started, but Tosh shook her head.

"I'm glad that you told me. I think you should tell him."

"Telling him is not the problem though. If I wanted to I could easily waltz right up to his office and say Jack Harkness be mine, but…there are just so many complications even if he did feel the same way. Jack doesn't do normalcy and I won't force him into that. And then there's the whole not dying thing. And Jack also has a tendency to shag anything that's gorgeous enough, no strike that, anything with a pulse will just plain do."

"Have you told him this?"

"I don't think I need to," said Gwen as she slouched back in her chair again, "He's been around awhile, I'm pretty sure he knows how the story goes."

"Gwen, you shouldn't think about the future so much. You two are so in tune with each other and if it's something you both want you shouldn't care about what's to come. Just enjoy now because you might never get another chance."

"Thanks, Tosh," Gwen said although the advice didn't really seem comforting.

Gwen grinned to the other woman trying to look reassured though she only felt frustrated. It was a nice thought though. Enjoy now _because you might never get another chance_. Stop it, she told herself, before long Owen would start directing the usual emo comments from Ianto to her. She couldn't think about it anymore. Not until tonight.

The clock seemed to not go fast enough and as soon as Tosh, Owen and Ianto left the Hub bidding their goodbyes on the way out. Gwen sighed. It was time.

As Gwen went to stand up, she felt two hands working on her shoulders.

"You're so tense," he told her as he began to massage her muscles. He came closer whispering in her ear, "You should relax more."

A shiver went down her spine and she tried to suppress a moan from escaping. His hands were magic. Gwen tried to remember what they were supposed to be doing which should be talking, but the way he so caressingly relaxed her moving from her shoulder to the nape of her neck and that thing he did…

"Oh…" Jack smiled his tongue in between his teeth sticking out at her reaction and very pleased with himself.

He enjoyed her response. The way her head was falling back and the way her skin felt beneath his fingers was heaven.

Gwen found her self control again and lifted herself from the chair and away from his grasp.

"This…" the words were barely forming as she tried to think through what she was going to say. She could still feel his hands on her even though they were no longer there.

"You didn't like it," he asked.

"Yes- no. It was, God, it was fantastic, but this is exactly what drives me insane and not in the good way you're thinking, so wipe that smirk off your face," she warned, "You send me mixed signals, Jack. I don't know what you want and you can't seem to give me a straight answer."

"What kind of answer are you looking for?"

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about," she took a deep breath as she began her next sentence, "Jack, you caught me in the shower off guard and asked me to meet you after everyone left. Why? Was there something that needed to be said?"

Jack gaped at her. In honest truth he didn't know how to plan this night properly. He didn't know what he was going to say or what to do, but this woman was wearing her heart out waiting for him to say something. Anything.

He walked towards her and put his hand in hers, stroking the tender skin sweetly and looked at her. He had played enough games. He had a feeling he was going to screw this up. When it came to emotions and feelings he was never good at it. For crying out loud, he knew he was in love with her and he just couldn't admit it.

"The moment I first met you," he began, "I immediately took to you. I don't know why, but I just felt like there was something there. And after you remembered and I was given the choice to retcon you or not again, I realized I didn't want to lose that feeling. I'm not very good at this, but… look how far we've come, Gwen. Tonight I just want to be with you. No aliens, no problems, no…I know it doesn't sound like a reasonable offer, but it's all I can without either of us getting hurt."

"What do you mean tonight you just want to be with me?"

Jack pressed a button on his watch and music erupted throughout the Hub. He pulled her to him his right hand trailing her waist as he pulled up his left hand with her hand in it. Ella Fitzgerald was playing. "Misty" Gwen noted as Jack began to move them to the music.

She put her head on his chest taking in the scent that was unmistakably Jack. She should be yelling at him for leading her on like this. The whole thing with the kiss at the stripper joint, the chance for him to get out of it and him not taking it in the archives, the shower and now this. But he knew her too well. She fell weak at the knees for this man.

She knew he had some kind of twisted sense of love for her in that head of his, but he just couldn't come out and say it. And here they were. Dancing. And tomorrow they'd go on like it never happened. It was what he wanted. He just wanted a memory and because she was aware of the fact that he couldn't die and she knew how much he hated it, he'd use her compassion to get it with no strings attached.

Jack's head rested on hers as he danced with her. His eyes were wet. He should have been enjoying this. Gwen had agreed to stay for this one night without fighting. Let him have this, so he could reflect years from now, how it felt to dance with Gwen. How it felt to have her so close and yet so far.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted to just let it all out in the moment, but as he looked at her he felt cowardice creep within his veins and the desire to protect her from a heart wrenching romance that like all things would eventually come to an end. She deserved better.

As the song came to an end and Nino Rota's and Andre Rieu's Romeo and Juliet love theme was beginning, Gwen felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she wiped it away before he noticed. She wasn't going to add tears to this memory.

"I'm tired," she said in his chest and smiled briefly just to calm herself, "I'm just so goddamn tired."

He looked down at her, lost in his embrace, and smiled. He pulled back some of the hair to reveal her pretty face.

"I think it's time for bed then," he told her.

It was unlike him to say such a thing without it being a line. But he didn't want sex, he just needed intimacy with her.

Gwen stood up to full height as he led her holding her hand to his office. He opened the latch to his bedroom and climbed down the stairs. Gwen followed, but before she made it to the last step Jack took held of her waist and placed her gently on the ground.

"Thanks," she told him quietly.

He nodded and went to his wardrobe picking out some pajamas and a toothbrush. He handed them to her.

"Bathroom's just over there," he told her pointing.

She nodded and shut the door behind her. She changed into the blue striped pajamas he gave her; having a feeling he never actually wore them before considering the price tag was still on them. They were a bit big, but comfortable. She brushed her teeth, placed her folded clothes on a chair and came out to find Jack only in boxers sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

It felt like a mistake. A wonderful mistake, but a mistake nonetheless. He didn't want her getting confused. This thing they had couldn't happen and it pained him knowing that it couldn't happen.

She stood for a few minutes watching him. When he didn't take notice of her she quietly walked over to him, kneeling in front of him and cupping a hand under his chin. He looked at her and she at him. She nodded her understanding to him and moved forward slowly, her eyes fluttering and kissed him softly, the unspoken things between them lingered in the air. He tenderly and leisurely deepened the small kiss, his hand moving from the bed to her hair pushing it behind her ear. It wasn't passionate or desperate; it was soft with a need of unrecognized love.

As surely as she had begun, she had pulled away. Their eyes locked. His look told her everything. Her look told him everything. She stood up. His eyes never leaving her as she climbed into his bed and motioned for him to come next to her.

He lay beside her. He laid his arm over her pulling the covers on them and pulling her closer. He tightened his arm around her, never wanting to let go. He wanted to shut out the sun just so he could live in this night forever.

Her hand found his and she pulled it close under her neck. He leaned up to look at her face and she turned her head to look at his. He kissed her again, making sure to never forget the feel of her lips. She kissed back with more love then she was letting on.

They pulled away slowly as she settled her head on the pillow. He lingered for a moment before doing the same. He slung a leg over hers wanting to be as close as possible. He hoped it was okay, but as she didn't seem to respond to it, he assumed so.

He pressed a kiss to the back of her head as he fell into a comfortable rest. Even if he couldn't tell her in words, he hoped that his actions let her know how much she meant to him.

She did know it. She knew it so much it hurt her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't live off of an unrequited love. Her heart was breaking that bit more every day. She made a decision. This memory as beautiful as it was would mean nothing to her soon enough. She had to quit Torchwood.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, yes for once I updates sooner then expected lol. Thanks for your reviews especially those of Starlite1, Super Spazz Attack, Crazy Psycho Book Freak, Maria Gonzalez, kateg123, starry eyed torchwood lover, shadowxwolf, terriah, Storm-fox8, Kazz the 13****th****, Perfect Pirate Captain, Lutherian, Itchigo and Pandora of Ithilien. Here's the next part and try not to want to kill me too bad when you've finished reading. pretty please : )**

* * *

Chapter 12

The night had lasted for what seemed like hours, but ended too quickly. Gwen was the first to awake from the slumber still wrapped in Jack's arms. She turned herself over to look at his still sleeping form.

His face was calm as he slept. It didn't seem troubled and he looked innocent. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. To her relief, he didn't stir. She quietly let herself out of the bed and changed into yesterday's clothes. She was sure the rest of the team was bound to notice, but she had nothing to feel guilty about. Nothing had happened. Nothing at all, she thought depressingly, and nothing ever would.

She let herself up to the Hub. It was strange with no one being around. It was nice and calm and the perfect atmosphere to begin the process of her resignation. Her mind was made up. She had formed a plan in her sleep. She couldn't keep doing this anymore.

She walked over to Tosh's computer and pulled up her file. She typed in a few commands, deleted a few things while adding others. When she had first found Torchwood and took over Susie's desk, she had found a bunch of codes Susie had used to delete most of her information. Gwen really should have given them to Tosh to look at, but something told her at the time not to. At the moment she was glad she listened.

Gwen was a lot better with the computer since Jack's return. She wasn't any Toshiko Sato, but she figured out enough and with this kind of technology at her fingertips, it was easy to get around. Tosh had taught her simple things like hacking, bringing up different files, fake identity, covering up CCTV, covering up most recent things done on the computer and such. Ianto, to her surprise, taught her a few lessons on cleaning, planting and covering up situations and files.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded.

Gwen had heard him the moment he opened the latch. She exited out of her original work and pulled up files on the most recent alien case before he could catch onto her true intentions. She and Jack lived by a motto. It takes a liar to know a liar. She could tell when he was lying as he could tell when she was lying. But there were times when she got around it because she knew how to play him. This was one of those times.

"I'm just looking at the most recently recorded alien activity for the report I'm writing up. I would have done it at my computer, but the charts weren't showing up," she said without even blinking and ever so calmly.

"It's six in the morning. Even Ianto's not in yet."

"Well Ianto didn't sleep in your bed last night, did he?" she mumbled.

"What?" he could just barely make out her words.

Gwen didn't answer. She only hit the print button, grabbing the papers and headed for her own workstation to proceed with the report.

Jack watched her for a few minutes. The night was over and she was making it perfectly clear. There was work to be done. Jack sighed and went over to the computer. She hated him, he thought. Could he blame her? He ruined his friendship with her because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. He had started something he couldn't handle finishing. It was worse than when he and Ianto had broken it off. At least they were still on speaking terms and were still friends. Gwen and he on the other hand, let's just say it was going to be quiet around the Hub for awhile.

Jack pulled up the charts she had been looking through. He brought up the most recent opened documents and files. Nothing suspicious, but he could have sworn…no, she was just upset at him.

He looked at her again as she typed on the computer. He closed his eyes recalling how she felt against him, how soft her lips were and how tingles ran through him as she slid her hand into his. Oh, he had done it many times before, but it felt different. It felt…right and complete. It was then when he finally admitted it to himself how achingly in love with her he was.

He wanted to cry. Last night should have been something for the memories, but it felt like so much more. He wanted so much more. You can't, he told himself, she deserves better than a broken man. She deserved someone to grow old with and someone who could give her all the things she wanted.

It was at times like these when he cursed the Doctor. He was stuck in this existence, barely existing. At least a time lord could eventually die. But he couldn't. He was forced to live on watching people he cared about grow old and die, he would be forced to watch the world progress on, enter several future wars, not that they knew, watch life be ripped apart and then stitched back together. He would be forced to live alone.

"Good morning," Ianto said as he entered the Hub.

Jack glanced at his watch. It was seven all ready? He must've gotten lost in his thoughts. He looked around and noticed Gwen was no longer at her workstation.

"Where's-"

"-I believe she went to the bathroom," Ianto interrupted as he went to his beloved coffee machine and started her up.

Jack nodded as he caught sight of her just coming out of the stalls. He caught her eye and gave her that Jack Harkness stare that said get back to work. She looked back at him giving him a look that could both be interpreted as I understand and Go to hell.

Jack went into his office and took a seat in his chair. He didn't sleep with her last night. He couldn't bring himself to try to. He only asked her to stay. This was so not like him and that was when he finally admitted it to himself that he was in love with her. If only he would allow himself to admit it to her.

Ianto sighed as he entered with Jack's coffee. Jack was watching as Gwen was making a phone call to who knows who.

"You're going to lose her."

Jack was taken aback by Ianto's statement and looked at the younger man with questioning eyes.

"Jack, you're playing with her heart. One day she's just going to get so fed up with it and walk out."

"Thank you for the coffee," Jack stated making it firmly clear to Ianto the conversation was not open for discussion.

Jack hated the idea of her leaving him. How angry had he gotten when she threatened to after the whole meat encounter and that was on her own terms. Even if they had never spoken again at least she was here, right now in the Hub with him.

Tosh came in about an hour after Ianto soon followed by Owen. The day was pretty calm save for two rouge weevils that were brought in, but other then that, the day seemed to carry on quietly.

"Here are those files," Gwen said as she came into his office later that evening.

"Thank you," he told, "And for last night to."

They hadn't spoken the entire day. There seemed to be an unsaid tension that both parties were choking on. The rest of the team took it as normal seeing how they weren't speaking before though Tosh did question Gwen a little who wasn't as open as the day before. Maybe they thought it was just awkwardness. Gwen didn't seem angry, more like saddened really. Jack was thoughtful, but the team just basically ignored it.

Gwen looked at him and nodded, "It's getting late. Do you think I can go home now?"

Jack nodded and she turned towards the door, "Goodbye, Jack."

"You mean goodnight," Jack stated as she made for the door.

She gave a slight nod and closed the door behind her. Jack stared after her. Something didn't feel right. It reminded him of the way Susie, had acted before trying to run. She only ended up shooting herself in the head.

Jack looked through the files Gwen handed him. Normally he'd leave them for later, but he just wanted to see them over. All of her reports were done, fine, but then the last one caught his attention. He opened the file and he felt his heart stop at what he was reading next. The title read the resignation of Gwen Elizabeth Cooper and on the bottom was the signature of the prime minister relieving her of her duty.

"Gwen!' he yelled as he ran out the door.

Jack leaned over the railing, but she was already gone. He grabbed his great coat preparing to head out.

"Jack, what happened?" Tosh called.

There was fear, anger, desperation, worry, a mix of emotions playing across his features.

"Tosh, I want you to trace Gwen's signal."

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said leaning over her.

Tosh brought up her tracker program and pressed a few buttons. When it didn't come up, she pressed even more buttons. And when that didn't work she tried typing in even more commands.

"Jack, have you been messing around with the tracker program?" Tosh asked.

"Bring up Gwen's file."

Tosh typed in a few more commands and opened up a few more documents only to find them locked. She tried hacking in only to find it blocked. This type of thing didn't happen to her. By this time Ianto and Owen were becoming quite intrigued that Tosh was failing to do this.

"It's a simple lock and hack and I…this looks like the type Susie used to erase all traces of herself," Tosh stated, "But how-"

She was cut off as Jack thrust a paper towards her. Tosh read it, her eyes widening.

"Gwen quit?"

"That hasn't been signed by an official Torchwood officer and she is still owned by me. Tosh I want her found. She's not as computer experienced as Susie was and I trust you can break 

through whatever you can. In the mean time I'm going to look at her flat. Ianto, check to see if she spoke with relatives or friends in the past forty-eight hours. Owen I want you to take out some blood samples and do a blood trace, if Tosh can't get through."

"Problem, Jack," Owen called from the autopsy room, "There are no blood samples of Gwen. Geese, when someone wants to leave you, they make sure to do it properly don't they?"

Jack glared in his direction, "Tosh trace her car, her cell phone-"

"-Don't bother with the cell phone. She left it here."

"Bank accounts."

"Been signed and cleared," Tosh called.

"Jack, maybe if she wants to go you should let her go. It's not like she's going to tell anyone anyways and it's her choice no matter how much we'll miss her. Is there any reason why should would leave in the first place?" Ianto asked.

Jack looked at Ianto when the sudden conversation from before came flooding back to him. Jack took the resignation from Tosh and looked it over. Where the signature was required for a Torchwood officer, he could have sworn there was none, but Ianto's signature stood firm.

"You knew about this," he looked at Ianto.

"She said she was going to tell you herself when the time was right. I tried to warn you in your office, but you weren't having any of it."

Jack's anger only deepened, "Do a search for a face match on CCTV then. I don't care, just find her. She's not getting away. I refuse to let her go."

* * *

Gwen stared out the window of her bus seat. She couldn't remember the last time she took public transportation. She never use to like it, but something about it tonight was comfortable. The steady sound of the shaking bus as the engine ran, the sound of people climbing in and finding seats. Someone had a radio and she could hear The Beatles "Yesterday" playing softly.

Her breath fogged the window as she pulled the black hoodie more closely around herself. Her suitcase was securely locked overhead, the night was cool, and as far as she was concerned no one knew where she was.

Did he even know by now? How long before he found her resignation in the large folders and reports she had handed him and Ianto's betrayal?

She sighed. She never thought she'd end up like this. Like Susie. On the run and scared, but she couldn't keep doing this. It was her only option. If she had quit the proper way she'd be left having a big brood with Jack, she would have been retconned and forgotten all about Jack, Rhys 

and aliens and she didn't want that. It wasn't like she would tell anyone, but that was Torchwood regulations.

She had left her flat behind taking only a few of her belongings. She couldn't take her car because she knew Jack would mostly likely have it traced, nor her cell phone or any piece of technology that could be traced. She even had a few of her blood samples to keep him from doing a blood trace.

She had her records concealed using Susie's way and gave herself a new identity. Gwen Casey. She had the right papers to get into the right places and even took one of Jack's psychic paper. Oh yes, she knew about that one.

"Now leaving for London," the bus driver called.

She kept telling herself she was doing the right thing. If she didn't leave now, she'd only end up heartbroken and alone. She needed to be as far away from Captain Jack Harkness as possible.

As the bus started up, she didn't realize she was breathing heavily. She was leaving her beloved Cardiff for other places. She was leaving Jack and her heart broke a little. But if she stayed it would have broken even more, wouldn't it. At least this gave her a chance to move on with her life.

* * *

"Try freckle face," Owen suggested.

"Why on earth would she make a password that obvious and that ridiculous," Ianto asked.

Tosh was having trouble hacking into the system of Gwen's records. Every time she tried to do so a virus began to download onto the computer's main frame in response. They ended up trying to guess at the password using their knowledge.

"Try Rhys Williams," Ianto offered.

Tosh typed it in, only to have the access denied screen pop up.

"This is ridiculous. It can be anything and if Gwen really didn't want to be found she would have made it something completely random like shoes, socks, James Blunt or pickles. It would be something we'd least suspect."

"Try water lilies," said Jack into the comm.

"What?"

"They're her favorite kind of flower," said Jack into the comm.

She typed it in only to have the access denied screen pop up again.

"Why can't you just break the code Tosh? I thought you were the computer expert," Owen started.

"Yes and do you know how humiliating it is to have a coworker who didn't even know what HTML meant until you told her so show you up," Tosh yelled.

"She had to have help. Ianto you must have-"

"No, all I did was sign her release. I explained to her the Torchwood protocols about quitting before I signed for her release and she understood fully that she would be retconned and any evidence of Torchwood would be erased from her files and life. She planned this when she asked me. She knew and she didn't want to forget nor be found," Ianto explained, "I bet she isn't even walking around under the identity of Gwen Cooper anymore."

"What about CCTV?"

"Oh, you mean that 24, 983 results that popped up. She did something so we can't directly track her appearance," Tosh stated in frustration.

"Jack, have you found anything at the flat?"Ianto asked into the comm..

Jack stood around looking at the desolate apartment. Everything was in order. Even the drawers and closets still held some of her clothes. She must've already had a suitcase packed in case a situation arose where she would have to leave.

He couldn't believe that he drove her to this. That he could break her down so completely that she would run away from him. He had done the same to Susie. The only differences were she was not suicidal, she hadn't murdered anyone because of a glove and he was in love with her.

He looked around some more. He looked in the kitchen looking for anything. Maybe she left a note. He looked on the counter and there laid an envelope with his name on it. He sat on her sofa and began to read.

She explained her reasons for leaving. She couldn't just stand by and let him keep her on a leash. She couldn't just ignore this ache she had for him. When Rhys was alive, she had him. She loved him and she could see herself growing old with him. And then after he died she found she was more vulnerable with him around and found herself falling more and more for him each day. The last four days were the greatest and worst of her life and she needed to move on. She ended her letter telling him she loved him and goodbye.

Jack didn't realize until after he had finished reading that his eyes were wet.

"Jack," Tosh called into the comm.

"Let her go," was all he said.

If this was what she wanted this was what she was going to get.

"What?"

"Get back to work. I believe there are still reports that need to be filed, a weevil corpse that needs to be opened up and a vacancy that needs to be quickly filled.

"So, you're just giving up?" Owen asked in disbelief.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he simply answered with a broken voice, "Owen, forget it. It's over."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone for their reviews (and death threats I might add) including Jessa7, scousedancer, Diamondsshine4ever, Perfect Pirate Captain, MythStarBlackDragon, phoebemoon, starry eyed torchwood lover, kateg123, bad2wolf2mcgee, shadowxwolf, storm-fox8, Shadowhex, Xeelia, bakerstreetirregular, starlite1, Kazz the 13****th****, Itchigo, Pandora of Ithilien and Crash n Burn. Srry its so short anyways...**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Where the hell is he?" Tosh cried, "I swear on my ancestors I am going to give him a piece of my mind when he gets in!"

"Tosh, Gwen just left and you're mad at him?" Ianto asked.

"It's his fault she left," she yelled angrily, "I should have foreseen this. I could practically sense how upset and troubled she was yesterday! And he, he just let's her swan off."

"But-" Ianto went to defend Jack, but Owen put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her vent," Owen whispered.

"But-"

"Trust me, you don't want to endure the wrath of Tosh. It is not pretty. Take my advice."

"Geese, why can't he just tell her? Why?"

"Ask him yourself," Owen muttered as the Cog door rolled over.

Jack stepped through. He barely noticed his team as he headed straight for his office. Owen noticed Tosh's face getting more heated with anger as he continued crossing the room and as soon as he looked up to them Tosh gave out a cry and began to run straight for him. Owen had to jump and hold her back.

"Owen, let me go," Tosh growled as he held even tighter.

"Let her go. Tosh, you have a problem my office is just this way," Jack's authoritive tone boomed.

Owen released his grip on her and she marched her way into his office with him following behind. Normally Tosh wasn't one to argue, but Gwen was her friend and the two of them not doing anything when it was so obvious was bad enough, but this was the final straw!

"How can you let her go!" Tosh yelled.

"She chose to go," he said hanging up his coat.

"Yes, but you love her and don't look at me like that we all know! She was heartbroken and you're just going to let her run off."

Jack was fuming, but he didn't want to yell at Tosh. She didn't understand so when he spoke he spoke as calm as he could, "Tosh, I didn't make her leave. She left on her own. It's not my problem-"

"-Damn straight it is your problem!" Jack took a step back. He had never heard Tosh speak like this before let alone to him, "You want to know what your problem is Jack. You don't fight for her. You fight with her, you protect her, you die for her, but you are not willing to put up a fight for her. When she was going to marry Rhys, you were just going to let her marry Rhys. You let her get away with murder even though you know the consequences because you can't bear the thought that she might actually leave you over it. And now…she's left and you're just going to let her get away."

"Tosh, I can't afford to fight for her. I can't promise her all the things, the normal, happy who-ha life. I can't promise that I'll be here in the morning with a cup of coffee and the latest rift reading and she knows it. I have too much baggage that I don't want her carrying and when the times when I have to let her go…I just can't do it and I'd rather know that she is out there starting on that normal path and that she is happy."

"You really think she's happy? You think she wouldn't give up all those things just to be with you?"

"I know she would, but I don't want her to give up anything for me."

"Then I don't know who's the bigger fool, you or her."

Tosh began to pace. All of this was getting to her head. In truth it really was none of her business, and she knew that, but she couldn't just stand around and watch this fall out of place. No, strike that, the whole Jack and Gwen thing had become the entire team's business the minute they laid eyes on each other.

"So, that's it then?"

"Yeah, that's it," he confirmed taking a seat at his desk.

He began to look over some paperwork trying to ignore the incredulous look Tosh was giving him. She threw her hands in the air and left slamming the door behind her. Jack could hear her high pitched whispers as Owen tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't be had. She walked out the Cog door not daring to give anyone a second look.

Jack looked at Ianto and Owen who had just turned and looked away. He didn't want to be bothered. He had spent six hours just sitting in Gwen's abandoned apartment. The basis of where 

she lived her life, whether she was watching the telly or going to sleep. It was empty place of her memories now. She was just a memory now.

She deserved a life outside of all this, he just kept telling himself. She deserved so much better. It was for the best. Tosh couldn't find her anyway.

Ianto dropped the papers on Jack's desk rather loudly awaking Jack from his focused thoughts of paperwork and reflection.

"Tosh left these. She was able to break through the lock about two hours ago and found Gwen's location. Gwen never was too computer savvy, was she," Ianto said, "Anyways , in case-"

Ianto was cut off with Jack taking the papers and shoving them into the wastebasket. He glared at the younger man who took it as a sign to leave. Jack watched as he pulled on his coat and Owen followed him out the Cog door.

Even if Jack did find her he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive her. Not for something like this. She left him, deserted him even though she knew how much he needed her. _But what about how much she needed you_, a voice in his head asked. He tried to shut it out.

"_You don't fight for her."_

Tosh's words echoed in his ears as he stared out in front of him. The Hub was empty. The place seemed tighter and he felt claustrophobic. He stood up leaning against the doorway of his office. His arms crossed. He looked to Gwen's deserted desk.

He could feel a void forming within him. His heart was breaking. He just wanted to fall to the floor and curse everything around him. _You don't fight for her, you don't fight for her…_ On the rooftop after Rhys' death.

"_True. That is what Torchwood fights for, but what do you fight for Captain Jack Harkness?"_

"_I fight to protect people like you," he had replied._

He fought to protect her, but he didn't fight for her. He sighed. But what if he did this time. Hopeful thought, but what of he did. For once in his fucked up life, what if he made the effort.

No, he argued, but could he really do this. Could he go every day without a smile from her face when he knew he didn't have to? Fight for her, just this time.

Jack turned back in his office and pulled the papers he had flung into the wastebasket out. She was on a bus. CCTV picture just barely capturing her face behind a hoodie. He grabbed his great coat and climbed on to the lift. As his form appeared in front of the Millenium Centre Ianto, Owen and Tosh's forms were standing in front of the SUV all grinning at him.

"Well, it's about time," Ianto said.

"Owen , you owe me," Tosh said as Owen pulled out some money from his pocket and put it in her hand, "If you break the speed limit you should be able to meet her at the bus stop. Now,go get her."

Owen threw Jack the keys and he smiled at his team. He hopped in, tires screeching the street, the smell of rubber as he sped off into the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone I'm Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just wanted to thank everyone for their fantastic support. Also someone asked me how many chapters are left. I'm not so sure but I'm guessing maybe two or three. Not long now. Anyways here's the next part and I thought I'd throw in some double D (Doctor and Donna) madness lol**

* * *

Chapter 14

Gwen had fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the bus trip. It was only when the bright light from the rising sun crept through the window did she stir. She looked at her watch and yawned. Only a few hours ago had she been in Cardiff and now look how far she had come.

She put a hand to her cheek and wiped off some tears that had squeezed through closed eyelids in the middle of the night. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she had been crying. Who the hell was she kidding? She knew she would miss all of them. That life. But what was she supposed to do? There was once a time where the thought of leaving would just kill her. She wouldn't have been able to do it and now here she was on a bus fleeing.

The bus came to a halt some time later. There was applause for the bus driver for a safe journey as everyone grabbed their things and hopped off. She stretched herself and gave a small sigh before standing. Gwen picked up her pocketbook and pulled her suitcase out from over head. She let a few people go ahead of her as they filed out and then made her own way down the aisle towards the door.

Out into a new life. One where she would learn to get along without Torchwood benefits, without her friends and family back in Cardiff and without Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

The SUV screeched to a stop. Captain Jack Harkness slammed the door and didn't waste any time entering the bus station of drop off passengers. He couldn't keep track being so preoccupied with his thoughts throughout the entire drive, but he was pretty sure he had broken at least eight-no nineteen laws. The point was the Prime Minister was not going to be happy that Torchwood had taken advantage again.

Jack watched as one by one passengers were coming off the bus. None of them he recognized as Gwen.

"Excuse me," Jack asked a man with a blue cap, "Was this the only bus that came from Cardiff today?"

"Yes, I'm pretty…oh no. Actually there was one other. About an hour ago it pulled up," the man replied.

"Thank you," Jack said rather quickly as he exited out.

He stood on the sidewalk receiving strange looks from passing people because he was the man who dressed out of his time. He just ignored them and continued walking up the sidewalk pulling out his cell phone dialing the Hub in the process.

"Jack?" Owen answered.

"I lost her. I need you to do another search. Her bus pulled up an hour ago," Jack stated.

"Tosh!" Owen yelled in the background.

Jack was on speakerphone and Tosh had heard every word.

"Do you know how long it took me to finally get the bus location?" Tosh said frustrated.

"What? I thought you said you broke through the lock?" Ianto asked also coming around.

Owen and Ianto stared at her expectantly and she blushed, "Well I lied. I used an old photograph of her to track CCTV. Her files are still…locked away."

"So, you mean you still can't break the password. You, Toshiko Sato, computer genius, cannot break-" Owen was trying not to laugh, but pulled himself together when she gave him her death glare.

"Jack, I'll call you back," Tosh stated simply before hanging up.

Jack yelled in frustration and kicked a trash can.

"Hey," a young police officer called out in a warning tone.

"Sorry," Jack grumbled as he continued his walk.

He could have just flashed his I.D and made the cop feel like a fool, but he found himself showing more respect for police officers ever since he met…well…

What was he to do in the meantime? The whole ride here he had been trying to come up with a way to convince her to come back. How would she react? Would she come back? Would he be forced to stun gun her and put her in the SUV. The point was the thought of living without her drove him mad and he'd do whatever he could just to bring her back to him.

Jack sat on a bench watching the people around him pass by. He was still caught in his thoughts. How was he going to tell her that he was in…blue police box.

* * *

Gwen sat at the bar, controlling the amount of liquor that went it, so it later wouldn't come out. She was thinking through a plan. London was good, she was on her way, but she knew she couldn't stay here. It was still too close. Maybe she could go to France or even Spain. What about America? _Jack spoke with an American accent._

Stop it, she told herself. She sighed and looked around her. At the moment she just needed to find a place to stay for the night.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your melancholy thoughts judging by the look on your face, but I just wanted to see your face more clearly. You remind me of someone I just can't…place it" a man looked rudely taking her face in his hands.

It was surprising and unexpected. She didn't pull away though.

"I'm sorry," she asked.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

The man wore a brown pinstripe suit and white sneakers. He had the wildest hair Gwen had ever seen and he clearly had no idea of the meaning of the words subtle, shy or polite.

"No, I think I would have remembered, sorry," she smiled trying to be polite whilst gaining her face back in the process.

"Oh, well while I'm here," he sat down next to her uninvited, "Welsh? Am I right?"

"Yes. I'm originally from Cardiff," she answered, "And yourself."

"Oh, all sorts of places," he waved his hand.

"You know the last man who answered me like that wound up drugging my drink."

Not to mention hired her to work for a secret organization that track down non-human life forms, scavenge alien technology and keep an eye on a rift the runs through Cardiff. How come her thoughts always led to Jack?

"Well I'm pretty sure I won't be doing that."

"Yeah. I know sorry. I was just…remembering I suppose," she smiled down into her drink in her hands.

"Are you visiting someone or here on a work call, if you don't mind my asking that is."

"I left Cardiff for personal reasons," she answered, "No matter where I go though something always seems to remind me of him-it though."

"Ahh. I know how you feel. I had a friend…well she lived here," he said in understanding, "in fact this was one of her mom's favorite pubs. Her flat's not far from here either and it seems…no matter what I do I can't escape the memory and the…well I know how you feel."

He drifted off for a few seconds in remembrance, his expression very serious, but just as quickly he turned back changing the subject, "That was a long time ago anyways why did you leave, again if you don't mind my asking."

"I fell in love with my boss and he…he was a very complicated man, let's just say," she said taking a sip of her drink, "So, if you're not from around here why are you here? Just felt like popping into the neighborhood if you don't mind me asking," she said with a bit of mock in her tone.

"Um…no actually there was…a thing. I was looking into a thing that happened to be in London when I noticed this place and thought hey I have time, so why not. I can definitely see why Jackie, Rose's mum, liked this place. Lovely people," he looked at Gwen, "I swear I know you from somewhere, but I just can't place it."

"Maybe it'll come to you if you don't think about it," Gwen smiled into her glass.

"The thing is you seem like a lovely person. And I mean that really and you should be taking advantage of this complement because I don't usually complement people in the first place. If you don't believe me I once told my friend she looked beautiful and then scoffed it by saying well for a human at least, but again long time ago. Point is you're a very nice woman. Who would be so stupid as to let you get away? Thank you," he told the bartender who gave him a glass of water because apparently they didn't make any hot tea. He looked at Gwen whilst taking a sip.

"Captain Jack Harkness," she mumbled thinking he didn't hear.

The man spit out his drink choking in the process and Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. She patted him on the back as he tried to calm himself.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yes, yes just…horrible water. I'm never buying water here again," he lied, "So you worked for this man you were in love with?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And you left. He knows you left?"

"Either he knows or he's just finding out."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Gwen. Gwen…Casey," she told him shaking his hand, "And you are?"

"Smith. John Smith," if she wanted to play fake names, he was game. He had an idea of who she was, Jack having mentioned her a few times. A few more times than any other person on his team giving away some hidden feelings, "Gwen, listen. Whatever this guy did or didn't do you shouldn't leave. I bet you right now he is out there looking for you because he needs you back and he loves you just as much as you do him."

"I know he does, but he just won't admit it. He's…afraid."

"I suppose I can relate."

"You afraid to tell your friend you loved her too, weren't you."

"It's…complicated," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Everything seems to be nowadays," she answered.

"Pain in the rear, isn't it."

Gwen smiled, "It always is."

The Doctor laughed, but stopped as Gwen's smile soon faded. She sighed. The man could see the sadness written all over her features. Jack Harkness, he thought, the notorious conman, traveler, seducer and heartbreaker.

"Ooh I wish I could remember who it is you remind me of, but for the first time in a very, very, very, very, very and I do mean very long time I am drawing a blank," he said changing the subject and earning a small laugh from her in return, "Gwen Casey (Cooper, he thought, he was pretty sure it was Cooper. How many times had Jack corrected him and threatened to hit him if he didn't get it right), I swear to you the moment I remember I will be getting in touch with you. It was very nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I must go, but before I do just…don't give up, that's what Rose would have said. Have faith. I'm sure it will work out for you in the end."

"Rose sounded like a beautiful person," Gwen answered.

The man smiled in memory, "She was. She…really was."

She grinned at him, "Thank you, John."

"Thank you, Gwen," he smiled at her and walked out the door.

He took a deep breath taking in the London air. What a sweet lady, he thought. The minute he arrived in Cardiff he swore to himself…the man began grumbling, "Jack Harkness, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

Jack used his old TARDIS key which he kept with him at all times to let him in. The Doctor wouldn't have minded much he was sure, but Donna on the other hand…

"Jack bloody Harkness," Donna smiled.

He smiled back, "Donna Delightful Noble. Still gorgeous as ever and still travelling with the Doc I presume."

"Obviously," she told him as she pulled him into a hug and then pulled back, "Hey, you better watch those wandering hands of yours."

He grinned as he strolled around the console, "So where's the Doc. I was hoping to talk to him."

Donna put her hands on her hips, "What have you done this time?"

"What?"

"You were hoping to talk to him, "she said ridiculing his American accent, "Harkness you've got another thing coming if you think you can pull a fast one like that on me."

Jack's expression grew serious, "I lost a friend."

"A friend? My God, you sound like the Doctor now. Is she trapped in a parallel universe too?"

"No, no. She…she left me and I need help finding her is all."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Because I refused to admit how I felt about her."

"And how do-"

"-I'm in love with her," he interrupted.

"Oh," Donna dropped her hands disbelievingly, "You're in-"

"-Yeah."

Jack knew Donna could be rude and a bit obnoxious at times, but he never expected her to hold her stomach and break out in a fit of laughter. It seemed to last for minutes and only when she saw Jack's expression tense did she stop.

"You're serious?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," he stated.

"I'm sorry, but it's just your…you and you don't seem like the type who is willing to settle down."

"I'm not."

"Then just what are you prepared to offer this woman. Woman? You said her right?"

"Yes. Her name is Gwen."

"Gwen. That's pretty. Does she love you?"

"Well, I hope so," he said sarcastically, "Otherwise I'd be wasting my time wouldn't I?"

"Well what are you doing here? You should be out looking for her-oh hold on, that's right. You're waiting for the Doctor to help you."

"Yes," Jack said starting to get agitated.

Donna and Jack turned to the sound of the doors opening and a man in a brown pinstripe suit and white sneakers walked. His hair grew Jack noted.

"Donna," the Doctor babbled not bothering to look up and heading straight for the console, "We are going straight to Cardiff and when I find Jack-Jack you remember him right? Man, who can't die, flirts with everything, calls me Doc, I hate when he calls me that by the way. Only adds to my nerves. Well as soon as I find him I swear on all the Timelords that by the time I get through with him he is going to be one sorry piece of-Jack! You're here!"

Jack had his arms crossed and was staring at the Doctor who had finally decided to look in the direction the man was standing.

"You were saying Doc?" Jack encouraged him to continue.

"Jack!" the Doctor went to embrace him, but Jack stepped back. The Doctor's arms dropped and he said, "Well since we're skipping that part-"

The Doctor slapped him across the face. Donna stared in horror and was trying not to laugh. That had caught him completely off guard. Jack brought his head up to look into the face of one angry physician.

"What was that for?" he asked in a tone of mock hurt.

"You know, I'm usually the one getting slapped across the face, but I never actually get to slap people across the face. Kind of fun," the Doctor told Donna who just nodded and then turned back to Jack anger evident in his tone, "Now back to you. Just what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time? I understand you shag anything and everyone, but usually emotions don't get involved. It's not the 51st century you know. And you breaking that sweet woman's heart. Always putting her in danger, willing to risk her life for you or at least that's what I'm guessing if she's as in love with you as she admits and works for Torchwood. Just what are you playing at Jack leading her on and off and Oh My God I sound like Jackie," The Doctor leaned against the console in disbelief, "I even slapped him across the face like Jackie. I gave him a Jackie slap! And now I'm…oh, so this is what Jackie felt like. Yikes! I owe her an apology."

"You finished?" Jack finally asked.

"Finished?" Donna spoke for the first time since the Doctor's arrival, "I'm still trying to figure out how he breathes."

"You and me both," Jack muttered.

"Getting back to the point," the Doctor stated, "Do you love her?"

"What I want to know is how you know why I am here and that it is a she in the first place," Jack shot back.

"Because I met her," the Doctor stated.

Jack blinked and tried to comprehend what he just said, "You saw her?"

"Saw her, talked with her, laughed with her, sulked with her. Moving on now before I tell you where, when, how and why you have to answer me this. What are you going to do when you see her? Are you going to wipe her memory, bring her back to Torchwood and make it seem like this decision never even crossed her mind, so she'd just still be there with you? Or will you fight for her, die for her, love her, share her bed, and be her right shoulder?"

"You make it sound like marriage."

"Answer the question Jack. She needs more than just you as a friend. She is heartbroken, saddened. Her face reminded me of the one Rose had at the beach just before…anyways the point is she doesn't have forever. You do. Would you rather remember her at a distance, loving you from a far, having another man's children and growing old heartbroken and underappreciated? Or do you want to remember her being with you. With only you. Loving only you in the little time you have left with her."

Jack thought for a moment. The Doctor's words had a great impact on him. Earlier he had been struggling with just what he was going to do. Sure, Tosh's words were influential, but deep down inside he knew that he was only doing it for selfish reasons. He needed her there. Retcon was never not an option especially if persuasion didn't work, but the Doctor's words made him realize it wasn't fair to either of them

When he looked back how did he want to remember things? Him never telling her? Her with someone who wasn't him living miserably? He wanted to look back years from now knowing he had Gwen Cooper just as much as she already had him. The Doctor was right and this time he really couldn't let her get away.

"Where is she?" he asked after a moment of silence.

The Doctor grinned and answered, "A pub three blocks from here called -- --. If you hurry she might still be in there."

Jack hugged the Doctor and bid a quick farewell as he ran out the door. Donna and the Doctor watched him leave. After a moment of silence he went back over to the TARDIS putting on his serious face making sure everything was in order. He was singing just under his breath to fill the silence "It's a small world after all.."

"Would you have told Rose if she ever threatened to leave? Would you have told her you loved her."

"That's the thing Donna," he sighed stopping his singing, "She did leave and not on her own accord. She promised me forever. Problem was she couldn't keep that promise, but Jack's still got a chance."

He grinned at her as he stared at the console in remembrance. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. Just as quickly as the moment came, the moment went.

"So, how about 20 A.D Jerusalem?" the Doctor cross the other side of the console, "You feel like finding out if there really is a God?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi just wanted to thank my faithful readers who continued to read even after the first couple of chapters and fantastic reviewers including Da Cat Queen, Colly, shadowxwolf, ADreamAbove, Pandora of Ithilien, Mythstar BlackDragon, Lady Clark-Weasley of Books, Remote Control Princess, kateg123, Lutherian, Diamondsshine4ever, Kazz the 13****th****, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever and Teanni. **

**Warning: smut, lots of.**

**I want to give this a proper ending, so one more chapter to go. Please keep reading and reviewing. I very much appreciate it. Here's the rest and peace to you. **

* * *

Chapter 15

Her dreams were lifted from a dead sleep. Gwen hadn't even been aware that she had fallen off. Hell she wasn't even aware of the fact that she had found a place TO sleep. She opened her eyes adjusting her eyes to the dark light as best as she could. She shielded them with her hand as she tried taking in her surroundings.

Her face paled. No, no, no she thought. But how…of all the places…

Gwen shot up trying to convince herself she was being delusional. She then grabbed her head in agony as pain shot through her. She whimpered as it slowly began to subside closing her eyes as hot tears formed down her cheeks. There was a force that pushed her forward just a bit off where she lay. She felt something pinch her on her leg, but before she could register it she felt a wave of drowsiness etch through her.

She tried to fight it, but…

Hours passed. She felt like she was in a state of a coma she just couldn't wake up to until the effects of whatever drug she had been given had worn off. She tried to convince herself it was all just a dream, but a dream with that kind of leather and size? A dream that held his scent and flared her nostrils with want and hate?

She tried to fight it. She tried to fight her dreams, but more and more her conscious was losing. She needed to get out of here. She was just so tired…so…

"You know it's amazing. You manage to wander off for a few hours and still find time to get yourself in nasty situations. I'm starting to think you like playing the part of damsel in distress," his voice boomed.

She shook her head, her eyes slowly opening to the bright light of the autopsy room. She remembered waking just once before this and she was in the SUV then. Memories clouding her vision as sudden realization hit her.

She had been walking out of the pub heading for a cheap motel to spend the night before heading out to France. France she decided and then maybe afterwards a trip to New York. New York was supposed to be lovely in the spring. London weather was horrible. Not ten minutes after she left the pub did she feel the rain hit her skin. She watched as retreating figures who had homes and families run off for the shelter of their cars or shops. So innocently ignorant and so happy to be normal.

She then felt someone hold a knife to her neck telling her to stay calm and silent and everything was going to be all right. She had forgotten that she no longer carried a gun on her. She didn't have Torchwood privileges and she didn't have her friends to back her up. She didn't bring her cell phone in fear of being traced and there was no one around for miles.

Gwen slowly turned to face her captor, anger and pleading written in her features. She tried to remember the last time she actually begged for life. She never did. She wouldn't start now.

She felt his eyes on her and she had the urge to beat him to a pulpit, but she couldn't. She was vulnerable. If she could just grab the knife from out of his reach. She followed his hand with her eyes and made her move with a knee to the groin, the knife dropped. She dashed for it forgetting about her belongings and struggling for her life.

He attacked her and she plunged the knife into him, but he didn't stop. He was larger and slightly stronger. He slapped her across the face and pinned her as she fell to the ground. she made noises of struggle, but stopped as he banged her head against the concrete ground. She was dizzy and she could feel his knife tracing a pathway from her neck over her breasts to her stomach, his blood from where she hit him making little spots on her shirt.

"I warned you to stay calm," he whispered.

The weight was suddenly shifted off of her as a gun sounded. The man fell to the ground and Gwen scurried to get away not bothering to look behind only to fall forward by a tug of the ankle by the still persisting man. Another two shots were fired and the scumbag fell dead. Gwen turned to look, but was cut short as a cloth was placed over her mouth breathing in the smell of drugs. They worked quickly as everything became distorted just before it all faded to black.

"Where are the others?"

"Home. They saw you come in."

"You found me. You came after me even after. Did you read the-"

"-Yup" he said pretending to look over some of Owen's documents.

He kept his back to her. A small mirror was laid upon the table and Jack looked at it to see her form, but he couldn't face her fully yet.

"And you still decided to drive up to London and come get me anyway," she said as anger began to build.

No matter what she did she could not escape this man. She couldn't escape him the first time around with retcon, she couldn't escape him even though she had two other relationships one being with Owen, the other Rhys. She couldn't even escape him in death because he refused to let her die (not that she wanted to die, but the point was if her life was on the brink of nonexistence he'd do whatever means necessary to keep it).

"_I'm getting awfully tired of following you."_

"_No, you're not. And you never will."_

The first time she formally met him and the entire team. That was what she told him and that was how he responded. Only now it didn't seem like she was the only one following. The effect seemed to go both ways.

"If you wanted to quit all you had to do was say so," Jack's expression was as hard as the worktable he was looking down at, "You didn't have to go all the way to London to get away from Torchwood."

"No, but I would have had to have all my memories erased."

"Torchwood protocols and procedures."

"Yeah, but there are things that I don't want to forget, things I can't afford to forget and things I know for sure you don't want me to forget."

"Not my problem anymore," he said with a chill as he climbed the stairs from the autopsy room.

Gwen pushed herself off the surface she laid on and followed after him. In honest truth she really was getting awfully tired of following him. But you'd continue to anyways, she thought and then mentally yelled at the thoughts in the back of her mind to find someplace further in the back of her mind and never come out again.

"My files are in a lock. Suzie's special lock. Not even Tosh could break that first time around and I don't believe she did it this time."

"She didn't. She just used an old regular photo of you, scanned it, ran it through CCTV. Word of advice, get rid of identification photos next time, so that way you can really admit to pulling a Suzie and oh yeah shoot yourself afterwards!" his last words were harsh.

Now they were both yelling as he finally turned to face her.

"You would have left me alone. Why'd you come after me?"

"Why do you think?"

Gwen threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "You see this. This is exactly why I left. This. I'd have to put up with all your bullshit and secrets. You play with my head encouraging and then discouraging! I barely know you and yet I never felt so strongly for someone. How ridiculous is that? I fell in love with a stranger and you know what he's too much of a coward to admit how he feels or doesn't feel!"

"You left me!" he growled loudly, his own hostility and anger in his voice.

There was a tension, a strain that made both want to throttle the other until their face turned red and then finish the job with a kiss so powerful it absorbed the other's last breath, but this argument wasn't finished yet.

"Yes I left you."

"You walked out on me and the rest of this team."

"Doesn't feel so nice does it Captain? Now add the rift just closing and it being more volatile then ever! I was gone for not even two days and you're upset."

"That was different."

"Oh yes because Captain Jack Harkness is an exception. You're still living in the past. You think that you can walk out at any given moment and I'm just expected to wait. That just seems to be the only theme with you Jack and I'm tired of waiting. I'm so tired of waiting to find out if Captain Jack Harkness is going to do next or how he's going to feel today. Whether he wants a quick shag with a man in a bar or he's looking for the right kind of Doctor. You won't let me really be a part of your life even though I know some part of you wants to."

"Is that what you want? You want to give up everything for me?"

Gwen half laughed incredulity and threw her arms in the air in suggestion to the Hub, "Look around Jack. I already have and most of those decisions were taken from my hands and…I feel like after everything you still keep me at a distance. I just can't do it anymore."

Her eyes were wet and she put her whole heart and emotion into what she said, but she stood firm. She never backed down and wasn't going too. His gaze was firm as he stared at her, tears threatening to pass her eyes.

Jack spoke more calmly, "Maybe you were right in leaving then. I was being selfish. The thought of you going drove me insane, but I just needed to make sure. Torchwood does not want you to leave. I don't want you to leave, but if you think that is what is best then the door is right there and I won't try and stop you. But before you go you need to know I made a decision. I spoke with a couple of friends who made me realize…Gwen, understand me. I have nothing. NOTHING. I have nothing to offer. No family, no promises, no little house with a picket fence. Nothing except danger, death, the possibility of heartbreak and…and this."

He walked forward, grabbed her head and kissed her, hard and passionately. His hands rustled through her hair. She didn't resist, but kissed back with just as much force her hands gripping to his neck as though any second he would pull away and leave her forever. It felt like forever. It felt right. There was this connection that sent bliss through them and made them want to hold on longer and harder as the room spun faster. Tears sped down her cheeks as he put his whole heart and soul into this.

He finally pulled away to see her response. Both opening their eyes to look at each other, trying to catch their breaths.

"So you're just going to kiss your way out of this?" Gwen spoke in an undertone.

He smiled at her question and whispered stroking her hair, "I'm tired of being a coward okay? You want a decision, here's my decision. I want to be with you, but my first priority is to protect you. In the end though when I look back I want to remember you. I want to remember having the chance to love you and taking it. I'm just sorry I took so long," he smiled.

She smiled at him through the now evaporating tears and kissed him again. He smiled as he kissed back taking control of the kiss. Their tongues mixing, lips biting and caressing the others with want.

He kissed her neck and along her jaw marking her as his and his alone. Her lips sought out his again as she went to undo the buttons on his shirt, but before she could even pop the first she found herself being thrown against the closed door of his office. He kissed her again harder, biting on her lip. He groaned as her hand brushed against his groin and then tried for his shirt again.

Jack's hands went to work as he wretched open her shirt. She breathed deeply as the air hit the part of her breasts not covered by her bra. Jack kissed down her neck moving lower and lower as his tongue trailed along the sweet of her skin, one hand teased her breast through the material of her bra while the other was enjoying the feel of her leg as she instinctively wrapped it around him. His hardness was pressing on her inner thigh and she grinned. Gwen managed to slip his shirt off and let out a slow moan arching into him as he licked a sensitive area, her mouth on his neck, one hand crawling over his chest and the other on the knob of the door.

They stumbled in, but Jack didn't let her go. He refused to anymore. He was also very sure that they wouldn't make it to his bed and the desk would have to suffice. Jack backed Gwen into the desk, her hands managing to remove his belt and unbutton his trousers in the process. It was becoming very hot. Sweat lightly glistening. He cupped her bottom as he lifted her on it and also unzipped and pulled down her trousers.

Jack let his pants fall and Gwen's eyes widened as she took in his length. His lips captured hers once more as he simultaneously undid her purple bra. She took another deep breath, a chill running through her, but it felt good. Her nipples were hardened from his previous attentions, but that didn't stop him from attacking them with his mouth once more. She moaned and in response grabbed his cock teasing it with her hand. Jack groaned in response and knew he needed to have her now.

Now. Now, after everything, after every defense that was built and broken, after countless times of staring and unspoken tension. Now, they were in this moment and Jack wanted to live in it forever.

He kissed her again and pulled back to look at her. The only thing keeping them from each other was the purple lace knickers she still wore. He couldn't believe how wet she was through the material alone. He looked at her for confirmation and she only nodded and opened her legs to beckon him closer. He did and his hands pulled them down and from her.

He stood in front of her. His arms wrapped her waist as hers wrapped his neck. She leaned her forehead against his looking into each other's eyes. She hugged him as he entered her steadily. His eyes temporarily rolled up into the back of his head as the warmth of her hit him full force. Gwen let in a sharp breath of air as she felt it knocked out of her.

It felt so good and so much more. There was a link, a bond that felt so incredibly uplifting. Neither had ever felt it, but as they were joined they both felt alive for the first time in a long time.

Jack kept his movements slow allowing her to become accustomed. She moaned into his neck, her heart racing as wave after wave of sensation hit her.

"Harder Jack, please," she almost whispered.

Jack grunted as his movements became more frantic. His hands moved up her back. He thrust in her continually as though it would end too soon as he reveled in it. He could feel himself starting to lose it. Sweat slicking both their bodies. Gwen whimpered as he hit just the place and he smirked. He hit it again and again and she could feel herself getting closer.

He thrust a few more times turning her head and kissing her again hungrily. The both came with cries of ecstasy. Jack spilled into her. Gwen's head fell back breathless as Jack rested his against her stomach just as out of breath as she. She picked up his head and kissed him again.

They continued to kiss until he finally removed himself from her and walked her towards his hole in the ground. She followed him climbing the stairs down and before he could speak she caught his lips once more adding to the swollenness. He didn't resist, but rather liked that he could officially kiss her now.

She slowly moved her head away and whispered, "I don't want this night to end. I love you."

"You make it sound like you're going to lose me."

"How do I know I'm not?"

Jack should've realized. She wouldn't be able him having to leave if he ever had too. It was one of the reasons she stopped herself from being with him in the first place, but it was too late to change her mind. She wanted this and he knew she did.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you. Ever again."

He kissed her leading her towards the bed. Gwen took over the kiss and pushed him down on the bed. She bit at his earlobe and Jack groaned.

"Gwen, I think you should get some sleep. You're tired."

"Sleep? Why would I sleep when I'm finally awake?" she looked at him, "But if you don't want to again then-"

"-Now I didn't say that. What made you think that?" the Jack Harkness persona finally coming back into the picture as he flipped them over and began kissing her chest moving down across her breast and over her stomach. She smiled as he came back to lean over her.

"I really am in love with you, you know that," she told him.

"You know what? I'm really in love with you too. And I'll be here in the morning, but you do need your sleep. I'll be right beside you."

"Beside me or on top of me?" she joked.

He smirked and moved off to lay next to her.

"Get some sleep," he told her as she snuggled next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her tightly. He decided he really really liked having her in his bed and the possibility of moving in with him was becoming more and more appealing as the lullaby of her breathing began to soothe him into his own state of rest.


	16. Chapter 16

Gwen awoke feeling more relaxed and rested then before. She could have sworn it was all a dream. That the arms around hers were Rhys' and everything she had been through in the past few months had never happened. But they did. And she was sure they weren't Rhys' arms as they wrapped more possessively around her.

He kissed her shoulder and then along her neck. She turned her head to meet his lips full on and he smiled his smile reserved only for her.

"G' morning," he whispered.

He never thought his life would end up here. He never thought he'd have her and believed it even impossible. But she was here lying next to him naked, his and beautiful.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. Did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. You'd be surprised how much more relaxed I am when you're in my bed. Remind me to ask you to sleep in it more often," he winked.

She grinned and then went serious, "Did you mean what you said last night? I don't want to hold you to anything because I know it's not your way-"

He cut her off with his lips as he pulled her flush against him. A click from behind alerted them as they saw Owen's head and a camera peaking out as he waved a picture with an image slowly appearing on it.

"Oh yes, now that one is going in the scrapbook," he grinned as his head popped out and he made for the exit.

"Owen," Jack and Gwen yelled in unison.

"Hey, Gwen feel like playing a game of where'd we hide your clothes?" Owen yelled from above as he sniggered, "Ow!"

"Sorry, Owen's being a twat and won't tell us where he hid them," Ianto called.

"The whole team is here. Oh God," Gwen's cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment as she put a hand over her face and covered herself with the sheet even more.

Jack couldn't help, but smirk with amusement. He jumped from the bed and went over to his closet. Gwen couldn't help, but admire the view and he gave a wiggle for effect.

"Gwen I found your bra!" Tosh called from above.

"I wasn't aware that you were a purple person," Ianto commented.

Gwen pulled the covers over her face and groaned with embarrassment.

"You realize why they're doing this, don't you?"

"Why are they teasing me, Jack? Enlighten me," Gwen said taking the covers off her face long enough to blow hair out of it.

"Because you left."

"I would have thought they would be mad at me for that."

"No. They're mad at ME for that. They're just glad to have you back."

"But you better not do it again or we'll track you down and kick your sorry arse," Owen yelled and her purple bra was thrown down.

"So am I just expected to walk around in a bra all day?" she asked as she stood with the sheet covering herself to pick it up.

"Ianto, can you throw Gwen's back up clothing from the lockers down?" Jack called.

"Shit," Owen swore.

There was a loud thump and the scurry of footsteps. Then there was a crash and the sound of loud yelling. Gwen and Jack listened in interest and worry as it sounded like a wrestling match was taking place.

A few minutes later Gwen's back up clothes were thrown down the hole with Ianto's curses trailing away. Jack was already dressed and looking as gorgeous as ever.

"It should be illegal for you to wear clothes," Gwen thought out loud as she started on her own clothes.

Jack smirked, wrapped his arms around her half naked form, and whispered, "If I had it my way we'd still be in that bed doing things that are illegal in most countries."

He placed a kiss in her hair as her eyes widened. He slapped her bum twice just before walking out and making his way out to his office. Gwen quickly dressed and made her way out still red in the cheeks as images not PG crossed her mind.

Jack was talking with Tosh who quickly ignored him as Gwen walked down and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," Tosh told her and slapped her playfully on the arm, "Next time you come to me when he treats you like shit and I'll straighten him out."

"Yeah, Cooper, really. You have to be such a drama queen?" Owen retorted as he mixed formulas in the pit of the autopsy room, "And for the record I wasn't keen on finding a shirt flung on the stairs of my working area even though CCTV shows you didn't do what you did anywhere near my workstation be more careful about where you fling your shit, yeah?"

"And next time wipe the CCTV," Ianto suggested, "Tosh almost committed necrophilia this morning after she and Owen watched the-"

"Ianto!" Tosh yelled as she threw a pen at him and blushed profusely.

Ianto grinned and gave Gwen's shoulder a squeeze welcoming her back.

"Okay, so now that we're all up to date on current events how about we get some actual work done today?" Jack insisted, "And Gwen I want you access to those files you locked up?"

"And I want to know how?" Tosh added as they walked over to the computer.

"I followed some instructions set by Suzie that triggers a virus whenever the lock is unlocked. When you get rid of the virus the unlocked lock goes back into automatic lockdown. In order to break it you would have had to let the virus install, but if you did that the computer would have shut down completely and there was no way in getting around it. Does that make sense?"

"I suppose," Tosh said as she still tried to calculate it in her mind.

Gwen typed in the password and all her files were returned to the computer's main information center.

"What was the password?" Jack asked.

"Kitten's Meow," she told him with a grin as his mouth hung open, "That'll show you."

Gwen smirked as she left a dumbfounded Jack and Tosh staring after her. She sat at her workstation looking over the latest reports that didn't fail to find their way mysteriously to her desk where Ianto had replaced the things she had taken with her.

"I also dropped everything off at the flat that you still own," Ianto added as though reading her mind while placing a cup of coffee next to her.

The day was busy enough. The alarm went off once as an item had just come through the rift and Owen had run some interesting bio scans on a new specimen that was delivered by the Cardiff police. Jack called Gwen into his office only once and it was for a quick snog. He tried to do it again, but the entire team was staring at her and she decided to ignore him. When he realized this, it was then that he tried instant messaging to have online sex with her. She shut down her computer after that and wrote out the reports by hand. Other than that the day was slow and everything seemed back to normal.

As the clock turned the hour and Tosh, Ianto and Owen said their goodbyes, Gwen closed her last file and took in the Hub.

"I don't know about you," came a voice from behind her, "But I could do with a shower."

She smiled and stood up to look right at him.

"Well, you are very dirty especially with that mouth. The things I read from your IM. You are very, very naughty," she grinned.

"Oh yes, very bad indeed," he smiled and kissed her quickly before adding, "I should be punished for such obnoxious behavior."

She pushed herself closer to him and he couldn't help but let out a small moan, "Problem is I'm not really in the business of punishment. I prefer to reward."

"How can I prove myself to you, so I can be rewarded," he asked.

"I'm sure I can think of a few ways," she smiled as she kissed him again.

"I really am in love with you, Gwen," he told her seriously as they pulled away.

"I know and I really am in love with you too. How about I show you how much I love you in that nice hot shower you mentioned," she raised her eyebrows in indication, "Race you."

It took Jack a moment to comprehend what she just said, before he followed after her.

"Hey, you cheated," he called as he followed after her.

He'd always follow her wherever she went. She would always follow him. He'd make it his first priority to protect her from anything harmful and kill anything that threatened her. He planned to hold on to her for as long as he could and never let her go, not if he could help it. She would hold on to him for as long as she could and when the time came when he could no longer protect her and they had to let go, at least they'd have sweet memories to reflect on.

* * *

**All right that's the end. A bit crappy not to mention corny, but how else do you end a fic like this? Either corny or tragic and I'm sure if I went for tragic you'd all try and kill me and I'd be stuck hiding in a closet for the rest of my life.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked the story. :D**


End file.
